Anything But Stereotype
by Dark ring of hope
Summary: Is it fair to say I wish I was still naïve? I guess thats what most people would be saying after all of this – I should be saying that, but for some reason I can't make myself. Even After all they've told me... Kurama X Oc
1. Chapter 1: Gray

**hay my readers heres a knew story i thought up, dont worry i will finish black rose, but tell me if this seems at all interesting K?**

* * *

**Anything But Stereotype **

Preface:

God I hate labels I want nothing to do with the stupid things that people have come up with to just make people feel bad or good about them self.

If you think about it it's almost like once you're in a cretin category you have to do cretin things to fit the stereo type. Like 'Preppies' are popular and rich. They have all the latest stuff and are dating the hottest guy there. Or that 'punks' are mean people with a fiery temper and seemed to have that past of beating some one up.

But I tell you that can't be all there is to it can it? People chose their place in status. We do what we want but even with some things can come out of no where.

I believe that and I can stay this because is happened to me. Don't believe me? Then take some time and dive into my story; see it though my eyes and for your self.

* * *

Chapter one:

"Gray; that's my color. I'm not black, I'm not white I'm just gray. I'm not happy I'm not sad. I'm not evil I'm not good. I'm in the middle; I jumped around the line of black any white taking peaces of them to create my self, my personality, my style. I created my gray, gray is me." I said picking at the paper I had written the small poem on.

Trust me, this is true but I didn't write this for fun. No it was a peace I had done many years ago when I was around fourteen years old. The paper was old now after three years of sitting in a binder I had labeled 'my inspiration'.

I had completely forgotten about this binder, but really I had found a bunch of stuff I had forgotten about. It's a real 'trip down memory lane' when your cleaning out your room.

And before you jump to conclusions, no I'm not moving.

You see after years of bagging and pleading my parents finally let me redo my room. Of course it's a lot of work, cleaning out your room, masking re-painting and stuff. But thankfully that stuff was over and done with.

All of that stuff had been done with last week and now I was just putting everything back in. I was mostly done though so I was going though a box of stuff I wanted to look through before throwing it out or keeping it.

As I looked though the binder I found things that were odd, some poems from my stage of depression, some sketches of random things.

There wasn't much I wanted to keep in this thing. So I took out the poem thinking I could use that at some other time. With that out of the binder I throw the rest into the recycling.

What a tiring day it had been. Even more so, my senior year of high school started tomorrow and I had foolishly signed up to be a home for a Japanese exchange student.

Ok so it wasn't a choice… my parents kind of made me do it. They think if I have some one my age in the house that I will do something ells besides hide in my room. Its not my fault everything I use in my room.

But do they lesson? Of cores not…

With a sigh I flopped back on to my bed and groaned a pillow on my face. How could summer be over! It was not fair!

Oh well I didn't have a choice in this matter, one more year….

That's all I could think about really. I was senior in high school and I couldn't wait until I was freed from the halls of my boring school really, my school is so sad. Even though we try to put 'school spirit' in to the student body it doesn't really work. Take it from some one who's one of the students: **we really don't care,** well most of us.

Any way…

Our school does have some fun stuff about it. We have lots of random 'no school' days and then we have some of the best dances. Not that I go to them much…

But really, it's a nice place, the teachers are bearable, the home work is fare and the lunch is decent. There's only one thing you have to worry about in the school.

Clicks…

Groups…

Labels…

What ever you call it, trust me be your self or ells you'll be placed under something you aren't and then well… you just don't want to know that part.

Glancing at the clock I realized how late it was getting, but I wasn't tiered! Huffing I turned off my light and the turned on the table light. I snuggled into my bed and picked up _"Blood and Chocolate"_ by Annette Curtis Klause.

…

Alarm clocks…possible the most hated thing on earth to teenagers. The irritating beep, ring or buzz that wakes you from you restful and peaceful sleep, the thing that makes you climb out of bed and start your day before the sun is even in the sky.

I stumbled out of bed, with a low groan my eyes heavy and bagging to close again. Sighing I shook my head and grabbed the set of clothes from the closet and set out to the bathroom.

The cold water jolted me from my day dream like state and made the words in the brain start up. One thought came to mind at that moment.

First day of school…

I groaned louder this time before scrubbing my self down and drying off.


	2. Chapter 2: name

i's like to thank you guys for all your suppost so i make this chapter pretty long.

oh and also, i know my spelling is not the best. i am looking for a beta reader, so if you are one or know one please tell me k?

* * *

Chapter Two: Name

I remember when I had to ride the bus to school and how much I hated it. Even if high school it seemed like the atmosphere hadn't changed. People were low, rude and some time there were objects being thrown.

I remember how I had except that though, I would bring my music play and blast the volume to try and block out the scentless noise.

But now…

Now I do not have to deal with it any more.

I have a car now you see and a license to drive it. Let me sat one thing: **thank you god! ** Any way my parents got it for me last year, it's an old car I'll give you that it's no sports car. But it suits me just fine.

The black Eclipse is my ride to freedom and seriously I would drive a rust bucket if it got me to the places I wanted it to.

The radio was running a light song in the back round I think it was Linik Park's _"Its easier to run"_ but I was busy concentrating on the road and only had the radio on so it would be silent.

I turned into a dive way, a light brown house at my side, honking the horn I waited. This was my best friends place just so you know. Her name is Reka. She's a good person; not the best student I'll give you but she decent and she has a good heart…some where in there any way.

As I waited I heard the normal shouting of two women; Reka and her mother I could tell. They didn't get alone to well you see; well they use to but her father pasted away last year and ever scents then its been kind of ruff for her.

A few minutes pasted and the cherry wood door opened. A girl with dark brown hair, almost black and red-brown eyes walked out. Her jeans were ripped at the knees and her shirt held some snappy message.

This was Reka

My best friend.

She walked over opening the door and throwing in her red backpack, which made a low thud at it hit the car floor. She stepped in moments later sitting on the gray seat.

"Hay"

We said it at the same time making us laugh slightly. "We know each other why to well" Reka commented I nodded in agreement.

"That happens when you've been friends for ten years"

"True…oh I like this song"

Reka turned up the volume to a song I hadn't heard before. While she sang along I drove to school. It was only a few miles away really. We passed the park, and then turned right.

Then we were there, in front of the red bricked, two story high school. Letters on the entrance read "Center Moscow High School". Turning into a parking space I turned off the car make Reka groan.

Yes, I like in Moscow, Idaho, it's a nice place really, we get losts of snow in the winter witch is always fun.

Any ways…

Climbing out of the car I waited for Reka to get out. My shoulders were already complaining about the weight of my back pack. Soon enough she was out of the car and I locked it.

Then…

I heard the bell rang…

"Shit!"

We both yelled before speeding off toward the school doors.

It was a good think we already had our classes. There were one a peace of paper, neatly printed with all six classes, the room number, teacher and time they started.

Once in side the now very crowed halls of the cream walls, red lockers and black and gold tile. People were rushing to class, with only two minutes left before you would tardy.

Rake and I split up as she went to PE. I on the other hand was to report of the office to meet my exchange student.

Then I would go to…

English 12...

Have you even realized how hard it is to make it though a school hallway with out getting hurt? It's almost impossible to get though the task of walking to class with out being shoved, pushed, stepped on or run into some one.

Well at lest that's how it is for me…

I barely made it into the office before the bell rang again, its screech reminding me of nails on a chock bored.

Sighing I looked around the front office.

It was a nice cozy place holding the same colors of cream, gold, red and black – school colors. Miss. Ket was behind the desk like always, she smiled at me and I nodded before making my way down the red carpeted hall.

In the back of the hall way there was a door, this door led to the staff lounge room. I know this because last year I hate been a student add.

But, today this was the meeting place for the exchange students and their host to meet.

I suddenly felt slightly nervous.

I mean I didn't even know this person, or the gender…

Ok that not true…

I know because I remembered the irritated mood it had left my dad it, and how funny my mom and I had thought his reaction was.

If you haven't guessed…

I'm hosting a guy.

Hehe….

I never get tiered of the face my dad made….

Of coarse I was still plenty nervous; I had never done this before and even though I had guy friends I had never really sent more then a few hours with one bye my self.

With another sighed I took the handle and opened the door.

The buzzing of voices filled my ears and my eyes were met with many people. Some class mates, some teachers and some unknown faces from Japan. I rubbed my arm before walking in letting the door shut behind me as I found an empty black chair.

I felt sorry for the teachers, even there chairs are hard and stiff.

My bag hit the floor rather hard as I looked around the room; I could see almost every one of was paired up now.

That was good

That meant less people that could be staying with me. I glanced past a girl with brown hair and eyes talking to one of my class mates. After all I was looking for a boy; so I could just take out the girls in the room.

After a little bit I spotted a boy. He had brow hair too, and was looked to be blue eyes, like mine. I smiled getting up and headed towards him.

Remember what I said about knocking into people in the hall way?

Well for me it's not just the hall way…

I was all most to the boy before some one crashed into me, I saw a blur of colors before I hit the floor, a small groan escaping my mouth.

"Watch where your going" some one sneered.

God damn-

Opps…

Sorry lost my temper for a moment.

I shook my head my arms supporting my shoulders off the ground.

God that hurt.

I didn't see who had made me fall, who ever it was… a girl bye the voice was long gone.

"Excuse me are you ok?"

I blinked at the smooth male voice behind me. I nodded slightly before getting up, I stumbled and felt a hand on my for arm to steady me. "Thanks" I muttered turning to thank him face to face.

But the word never came as my mind froze on the spot.

I was face with pail skin, long red hair and dark green eyes…

It was safe to say I was have stunned looking at the boy who by now had let go of my arm. I blinked at the seconds ticked by like hours.

I shook to my head suddenly "yeah, I'm fine" I answered after a moment.

He smiled, nodding slightly. This gave me a moment to really look at him. I had his coloring right and the length of his hair right. But he was at left a few inches then me and built slender.

"Thanks…" I muttered before looking to find the other boy again, I found him after a moment, just one problem.

He was leaving with a classmate of mine.

Damn.

A low groan mixed with a sigh came from low in my lungs. I rubbed my face slightly…I was never going to find him.

"I need to fined host" I turned to look at the red head who looking rather flustered. I blinked before sighing and walking over to him.

He looked at me blinking.

"Let me help, I know every one left in here" I muttered he nodded slightly "what's his name?" I asked turning to look around at the few stray people left.

He laughed slightly and I turned to give him a puzzled look, he smiled again "umm… my host is a girl I think…" he muttered "well I would at lest thing so from the name."

One thing popped into my head.

Lucky girl

I bet its one of the popular people. "Oh. Well what's her name?"

"Alana Cline"

I froze.

"What?" I had to be sure I mean my hearing isn't very good after all so maybe I hear it wrong.

"Alana Cline"

Yep, I heard right.

He smiled slightly turning around and tossing the paper in my hands with my exchange student's name on it. "Well you're in luck you found her."

He blinked slightly confused; I tilted my head "I'm Alana Cline."


	3. Chapter 3: boring me

thank you to my knew beta reader The Anonymous Authoress you rock! any way enjoy every one!

I do not own Yu Yu Hukusho as sad as that may be, but this story and all the OC's are mine

* * *

Chapter Three: Boring Me

Ever get that feeling that someone is watching you? Well let me tell you something: not only was it one person, it was everyone that was in the halls. And it wasn't just me they were watching— it was also the red headed boy that was now my exchange student.

It was rather irritating if you asked me.

Oh, I bet you're wondering some stuff.

The boy's name is Shuichi; he's my age and lives with his mother (Shiori), his stepfather, and his stepbrother (Kokoda). That's all we really talked about in the first two classes of the day. It seemed to me that he was one of those people who thought that school was very, **very** important, and studied their ass of getting good grades.

We should fit together well….

…Yeah right.

I'll admit: I'm not an 'A' student, but I do get some A's. I work my ass off and so far I've never failed a class. That was good, right? I mean, not every one can be… well, like him.

I realized that the word 'geek' had come to my mind and I hated that. I wasn't going to use labels like that. But that was just me— I'm sure he would be put under something by the end of the week.

Poor boy…

"So, what about your family Alana? You haven't told me much about them." He seemed to be trying to spark conversation to keep himself busy. Something told me he didn't like people staring at him either.

I sighed; might as well tell him of my rather boring life, eh?

"Well…" I bit my lip, trying to gather my thoughts.

I turned down the hall and he followed me, waiting for my answer. "I'm one of a family of five. I have a younger sister named Emily and a brother in college; his name is Drake," I muttered, opening a door. It was drama class time. "My…mother is a doctor in an ER and my dad is an author; he's home most of the time glued to his computer, writing." I smiled slightly.

Shuichi nodded his head. "Sounds nice." I nodded in agreement.

It was nice— nothing fancy, but it was a pleasant life. The house was always warm and welcoming. As we sat down I started to tell him about my little sister Emily. She was eight years old and was nothing short of obsessed with animals and the color green.

The redhead smiled, listening to me tell him about the time my mom, my sister and I were at the market and there were some kittens for sale for five dollars. I had wanted one but my mom had said no, so my sister started crying, which made my mom crack and she agreed after a few moments. By the end of the story we were both laughing.

"Yeah, she's a good kid," I said, smiling.

He chuckled slightly. "And here I thought most little siblings were irritating."

"Oh she is, I just try to tell people about the good things."

He smiled slightly, about to say something, but the teacher, Mrs. K, came in. She was a sweet woman with dyed blond hair and gray eyes hidden behind thick round glasses.

"Good morning class, I'm Mrs. K., and welcome to advanced Drama," she spoke with a smooth voice. A grin plastered to my face for a moment.

I loved Drama, I think I saw Shuichi catch my grin before it dropped back to the straight face I wore most of the time.

I didn't like to show too much emotion; that could be risky for me, especially at this school.

I'll explain why later.

Mrs. K. spoke again after a moment and Shuichi's eyes returned to the front of the room. "Today will being doing some ice breakers and you'll be getting the class guidelines. Tomorrow I will give you the play that you will learn, get a part for, and perform at the end of this semester for the school and your parents. "

How fun…

It's not that I didn't like to perform or that I didn't want to wait, it was the fact that it seemed that teachers seemed to the do same old, well known and overused plays every year. Sure they were fun and easy to go over because people knew them, but still— it got rather boring.

Then again, maybe that's just me…

The rest of Drama was nothing too big, though during the ice breakers I did learn a few more things about Shuichi. Apparently he was quite sure what he wanted to do when he was done with school (also, his favorite color was apparently white).

After Drama the bell rang for lunch and we started down the halls. People rammed into me like always, but the redhead seemed to be better at avoiding them. It took us a few minutes to get to the lunch room and then wait in the lunch line, only to get the mediocre food.

I told Shuichi if he didn't like the food I could make him a lunch in the morning, since I already planed to do so— I just hadn't had the time this particular morning.

He had nodded but said he was perfectly capable to make his own lunch I got the feeling he was used to taking care of himself.

After about ten minutes we were to the counter, and I just got a salad and some chips. I didn't want to try my luck with the meat products. Shuichi got a different type of salad, apparently agreeing with me— it didn't smell too good either….

Reka was waiting for us at the table, and her expression when she saw Shuichi was either 'shocked' or just plain 'wow'. "Reka, Shuichi; Shuichi, Reka," I muttered in a rather dull introduction before I sat down in one of the red chairs and dropped my lunch on the cream-colored table. "Yo."

"It's nice to meet you."

I shook my head at their greetings. Yep, this would certainly be an interesting year. And I really was kind of looking forward to it.

Shuichi sat down next to me, a foot between us, and started eating silently. I didn't want to bother him so I turned to Reka .

"So, how has your day been?" I asked stabbing some lettuce with the plastic fork and shoving it into my mouth before chewing.

Reka wasn't eating anything (she hardly did), and this sometimes worried me. She would always say 'I ate a big breakfast', and I trust her, so I've stopped bugging her about it.

The dark haired girl ran a hand down her opposite arm, humming: "Nothing very interesting, just a lot of stupid class outlines and expatiations, though the art class should be fun."

Oh, I forgot— Reka is a very talented artist; I mean it. She can see something and sketch it, or do something from her head. It doesn't matter what it is, Reka can draw it.

"I see…" I muttered, finishing off the salad. I glanced at the redhead; he was done eating by now and was reading a book I guess he brought with him. It was in Japanese so I didn't know what he was reading. I almost asked him about it but he looked content and I didn't want to distract him from that. I sighed and opened my chips, munching on the cheese flavored snack.

After a few moments I excused myself to the bathroom to wash my hands. As I got to the door to the girl's bathroom two underclassmen walked up, laughing, and almost slammed into me.

God, I hate freshmen. They think they know everything and they're too cocky for there own good. But then again, I can't really say that out loud. After all, we were all once freshmen, and maybe we were stereotyped the same way.

Shaking my head I walked into the bathroom. The smell of the cleaner entered my nose, making me sneeze. The red tile and black doors of the stalls were all too normal to me after seeing them for the past three years.

I walked over to the sink and turned on the water, washing my hands before reaching for the brown paper towels. I blinked, looking in the mirror for a moment.

A girl was staring back at me— my reflection.

I stared at the girl; dull copper hair flowed over her shoulders and covered her forehead, creating a canopy over silver blue eyes. She had pale skin which housed some pimples here and there. She stood at about five foot five and had no baby fat—nothing but muscle. The tops of her ears were pierced, and she only wore a little bit of chapstick for make up.

I sighed, running my figures though my bangs.

The sound of the warning bell made me jump, and I bolted out of the bathroom and back to the lunch room.


	4. Chapter 4: Fortune

Chapter four: Fortune

You know when you walk into your house and you just know it's your _home_? It wouldn't matter if you were blind or something, the feel just tells you it's home.

Well, that's how it was when I walked into the house with Shuichi behind me. As I put my bag down on the couch I saw the redhead take off his shoes. I would have told him it was ok to leave them on, but I left it alone

"Welcome home Alana!" my father's rough voice called from his den down the hall. Shuichi blinked, looking in the direction the voice had come from.

I smiled slightly. "Thanks dad!" I called back before pausing, "It's not just me now you know!" Shuichi looked slightly nervous as the sounds of shuffling papers, soon followed by footsteps, were hear down the hall. I reached out, patting his shoulder, before dropping it as a shadow appeared. With the shadow came my father, a man with a narrow face and wispy gray hair. His old green eyes held a look of wisdom and logic as his thin lips were pulled into a friendly smile. He was quite tall, easily, towering over me.

He looked at me briefly before his gaze shifted to Shuichi and the familiar uneasiness of having a boy in the house played across his face.

I tried my best to keep a straight face.

The redhead smiled slightly. "It is nice to meet you Mr. Cline; my name is Shuichi." Shuichi looked at my father and some unrecognizable emotion ran through the older man's face before his expression brightened again. I didn't pay much attention.

He reached out his hand and after a moment Shuichi grabbed it and shook it. "It's nice to meet you to, m'boy— feel free to call me Sam," he said calmly. Yep, you heard right: my dad's name was Sam.

The tension in the room seemed to disappear as my father talked to him about some house rules, like when dinner was and similar basic stuff…

Really, I couldn't pay attention; my mind was wondering like it always did after school. I found it normal because I was so used to it, but other people found it slightly strange that I wouldn't blink

"Well, it was nice to meet you Shuichi. Now if you'll excuse me I have to get back to work." Sam didn't wait for a reply as he turned and went back down the hall, disappearing behind a door.

"You father seems nice," Shuichi pointed out. I nodded my head slightly.

"Yeah he's a good person, and a real bookworm." I said before mentally slapping myself for stereotyping again.

"Let's get you settled in the guest room, okay?" He nodded in agreement and followed me up the wooden staircase. The walls were littered with pictures of my family and painted landscapes. Shuichi would comment about one of then once in awhile as I led him down the hall. I pointed out the bathroom as we neared it a few moments after passing an extra unoccupied room on the opposite side of the hall. Soon enough though, we were at the guest room. The journey had seemed much longer then it really was.

I opened the door for him; the room was nothing fancy, showing plain cream colored walls and featuring a wooden dresser and desk. There was a computer on the desk and a bed with a red cover on the far side of the room.

"It's not much, but—"

"This is fine Alana," he said, smiling after he cut me off. I sighed, a little annoyed, and just nodded my head as he set his bag down on the floor..

"I'll let you get settled then," I muttered, before quietly leaving and heading to my own room.

The layout of my room wasn't much different than his, but that is where the similarities ended. The wood was darker and the light blue walls held some pictures on them. My own familiar comforter was dark blue. This was my safe place; my sanctuary.

I didn't pause at the door as I had in the guest room— I simply walked over to the desk to turn on the computer before heading back downstairs, seeing as it would take a few minutes for the computer to warm up.

I walked into the blue and green tiled kitchen and opened the fridge to look for something to eat. After a moment I closed it, finding nothing. I then traveled to the pantry to look. I could never find any thing appetizing to eat.

After a while I was nibbling on trail mix, popping a peanut into my mouth as I climbed the stairs. My computer was ready and waiting for me in my room. I sat down in my swivel chair and munched on an M&M, ignoring the desktop's picture of a snow-covered forest as Yahoo messenger began loading. A few of my online buddies were on; I would say 'hi' later because I needed to check a few things first.

"Alana?"

I sighed slightly, turning around in my chair to face the redhead.

"Yeah?" I asked. He smiled slightly even though he had that posture that gave the 'I feel out of place' vibe. I smiled back.

"All done?" It had been about a half hour. He nodded his head. "Well you can hang out in here if you like." I gestured to the bed.

Shuichi seemed hesitant before walking over and sitting on it, his legs crossed. I picked up the trail mix and held it out to him. "Want some? It's candy, nuts, and raisin all in a neat little bag," I explained. He blinked before nodding slightly and taking the bag from me. I guessed by his expression when he had some that he seemed to like it

I opened my mouth to say something before my computer 'dinged', telling me I had a new e-mail. Blinking I turned my chair back around to face the monitor. A small icon on the left part of my screen that looked like an envelope was blinking blue. I shrugged, clinking on it, and the widow opened up. The title said: _"let me tell you your future". _ How interesting…

I saw no reason not to do it so I opened it, revealing several questions. From the corner of my eye I saw Shuichi looking at the screen as well, a curious expression on his face. Tilting my head, I set to work on answering the questions.

They were rather normal, ranging from my height to my favorite thing to do. The redhead and I chatted a bit as I answered the questions. He told me about a few of his friends back home in Japan and how his step-father had offered him a job when he got out of school. He asked about the books I had read and told him about some of my favorite books, along with the one I was reading at the time: _Blood and Chocolate_,by  
Annette Curtis Klause I tied to explain it to him but it was rather hard for me to explain anything clearly, so I just handed him the book and let him read the back cover.

His green eyes were no longer on me, and without getting distracted by the conversation it was easier to complete the questions. After the standard '_What age are you?_' question I was on the last one. It wasn't what I had expected…

I have to admit the final question on the test kind of creeped me out, and I had to look it over a second time to make sure I wasn't misreading it.

"_Are you sure the person in your room is a normal human?"_


	5. Chapter 5: Bookworm

**ag this took way to long to write and them my bate's computer malfunctioned so sorry for the wait, hope you like it!**

* * *

**Chapter Five: Bookworm?**

Ever feel that siblings should be seen not heard…. especially if it's only seven in the morning?

"Alana, time to get up!" my little sister shouted from the doorway. Groaning, I simply turned over; I could also hear my alarm clock ringing but I still didn't want to get up.

Of course, ignoring them never works…

I heard the sound of small feet approaching before Emily giggled and jumped onto my back. The small amount of pain was the limit of my irritation. I groaned and rolled over, making her squeak as she fell off of me, landing on my bed. I sat up, frizzy hair covering my face. My sister smiled slightly as I glared at her sleepily.

"Emily…" I growled. She pouted and looked down, guilty.

"Mom told me to get you up," she muttered. Sighing, I simply looked at her for a moment. Emily was a spitting image of my mother, from the perfect golden hair down to the curious green eyes.

"Alright, it's fine; just don't do that to Shuichi—"

"He's already up!" she piped out before hopping off the bed and running from the room, her pink skirt fluttering behind her.

I sat there for a long moment, thinking. How was he up already? What happened to jet lag?

I groaned, feeling a familiar dull ache coming from my neck; I must have slept wrong again. I didn't want to think about the pain, I didn't want to think about how in the world the redhead was already up, and I definitely didn't want to think about that question yesterday. I just wanted to go back to bed!

Sadly, I knew I could not stay in bed all day.

Leaving my warm cocoon was the hardest part. I shivered slightly as the cold air nipped at my skin. Barefoot and dazed I walked over to my dresser and opened it, looking numbly at the assortment of clothes.

You know those girl you see, the ones that take an hour (or something equally ridiculous) trying on outfits for the just the right look? That's not me. Not at all.

Blinking, I pulled out some clothes. My outfit for the day consisted of a long sleeved top and jeans in Black and white. Simple.

Later, with my hair brushed and my face washed, I walked down the stairs. When I got to the bottom, I could see my dad drinking some tea and talking to my mother, and Emily eating cereal.

The redhead he was sitting in a chair reading…again. Sigh… I was starting to think that was the only thing he did. More then half the time he's reading or asking about what I read or telling me about what he reads! I love books, but not _that_ much!

Shaking my head in irritation I walked over to the fridge, saying good morning to everyone and getting greetings of all different kinds in return. Shuichi just looked up for a moment, smiled slightly, and then looked back down at his book… _again_.

Maybe he was just uneasy; I mean it must be nerve-wracking: being a house full of strangers, halfway around the world for that matter. I would sure be quite scared… of course I probably wouldn't have the guts to do it in the first place. So maybe I should cut him some slack.

With that thought, I brushed it off and concentrated on breakfast.

I glanced up from my book slightly, observing Alana as she prepared her own breakfast. She was clearly quite different than what her appearance suggested. Then again, I shouldn't be one to judge by appearances.

But I will admit that she is rather odd.

For example, yesterday, when she had been reading some e-mails, she had suddenly slammed her keyboard stand shut rather hard. It had startled me, but before I could see the reason as to why she had done it she had closed the window on the computer. I made a mental note to hack the password later in order to find out what she had been so eager to hide. When I had asked her what was wrong she said something about the quiz being stupid. Her breathing was erratic and she was obviously a bit shaken, so I didn't believe her. However, I did not inquire further, as it might have made her suspicious.

Alana suddenly groaned and I blinked seeing that Emily had jumped on her back. Alana looked irritated— like she wanted to do something rude. Too my surprise though, all she did was walk hunch-backed over to the couch and turn around. She bent backwards and her sister let out a little squeak as she fell onto her back on the green couch.

I found a small smile appearing on my lips as Alana smirked and poked Emily's sides, causing the younger girl to squeal and flail her limbs.

Yes, I think this would be a nice change for the year.

The dive to school was uneventful as normal— Reka and Shuichi talked a little about school events and other stuff that would be coming up soon. One thing that I tried to not listen about was the Homecoming Dance. I really didn't like hearing about dances in general, seeing as I didn't go to unless I had a date. Which simply meant I didn't go.

Besides… they're stupid

Or at least… that's what I tend to tell myself…

After parking the car I got out and was followed by my two chatty friends. "I've got to go; see you two later!" Reka shouted before prancing off towards the gym.

"Come on," I said, walking into the school and being greeted by the chatter of students and staff alike. I wonder if there's a time of day when the school is quiet… Probably not.

Shuichi and I were quiet the whole time, dodging students as we walked up the red carpeted stairs leading to the upper level of the school. Two doors down and to the left was where we would have first and second period— Core class: History, English and leadership all in one.

Mr. Tellers was at his desk reading a book; I couldn't read the title. I dropped my bag as I sat down in my seat by the window and Shuichi sat down behind me, taking up his book yet again. Sigh…Okay, I need to find out what's so interesting about that book of his.

Turning around in my chair I opened my mouth to ask only to be stopped by a nasal voice: "Well, well… if it isn't Alana, our little misfit."

_Grr…_. My eyes flashed up to the girl who had spoken— classmate of mine. She was the definition of a dumb blonde: ridiculously long hair that reached her hips, spray-tan skin, and dressed in clothes way too fancy for school.

This was Kate Randolph, possibly the most popular and most arrogant girl in school. Her hair and skin was nowhere near natural and her voice reminded me of a tone-deaf pop singer. She thinks she's so perfect, better than everyone else!

Oh, one more thing: In case you haven't noticed, we hate each other. I've never been really sure why, but I guess it just because she feels threatened by any one who doesn't fallow her around like lost puppies.

Sighing, I looked back out the window. "And if it isn't the little bottle-blonde." I shot back, smirking at her. Kate glared.

Huffing, she turned to Shuichi, who had looked up and was watching us. She suddenly smiled. "Hey there, she's feeding you right?"

"Piss off Kate!" I snapped, glaring. Kate smirked at me as the redhead frowned slightly.

"You're just wishing you were like me." she huffed, throwing some of her hair over her shoulder; her manicured hand ran down her neck in a blatantly flirty fashion for Shuichi's benefit.

I rolled my eyes. "Oh, yes; I just need a fake tan and a new nose." Kate's eyes bugged slightly as she huffed and glared at me. I just flipped her off

She growled before stomping off to her desk way across the room. I laughed slightly as she did so, imagining a tail between her legs.

"Err…" blinked I looked at the redhead who held politely confused look on his face

Smiling, I patted his shoulder. "Don't worry; just ignore her and she'll leave you alone eventually." I said in a matter-of-fact-way. He nodded. Sighing again, I changed the subject. "Now what are you reading?"


	6. Chapter 6:exciting isn't it?

ag sorry this took so only to do but my bate reader unded up have to step down from being to busy so if any one wants to be my bata i would really like it! TY!

* * *

Chapter six: exciting isn't it?

Sometime during the week I had forgotten my excitement about finding out the play that our drama class would be performing. The days had passed quickly for me and my new guest, Shuichi. My sister started to become attached to him and my parents seemed to be quite fine with him being there— I think they had been worried (before they got to know him) that he would try a perverted move or something when they weren't looking. Kate stuck her stupid head in once or twice more during those five days. Plus the whole email thing had been on my mind a lot, like a song stuck in my head. So you can see why I had forgotten about a simple thing like school.

I entered the drama room in good spirits, the redhead calmly walking in behind me. Now that I think about it, the practice monologues and acting games we (the class) had been doing were meant to gauge the person's acting skill. I think I did alright, really.

My bag made a low thud on the bleachers as I set it down next to me. I found my self alone for the moment and my eyes found Shuichi. He was talking to one of our classmates (David, I think his name was); he'd been Shuichi's partner for a lot of the games. It was always either David or me really; when David was his partner I sat out because no one else was free. It seemed that Shuichi was rather good at talking to people once he knew someone.

The late bell rang and the redhead returned to his spot next to me. He gave me a smile, and I offered a small one back before we both looked back up front as the teacher ran into class. Mrs. K held a box in her thin arms before setting in down on a black wooden block.

"Good day, everyone," she greeted. There were grunts, 'hello's and 'hi's from different people. The woman ran a hand through her brown hair before she started taking role.

"Are you alright Alana?" I blinked. I looked at Shuichi, who had asked. I smiled slightly in response.

"Yeah, I'm just tiered," I muttered. Was it just me, or did people tend to say that when something **was** wrong and they just didn't want to talk about it? I guess that was part of it, plus I don't want him to worry. He didn't seem convinced by this and opened his mouth to say something but the teacher beat him to it.

"Now, now class, focus." I looked at her again as she reached into her box. "I have come up with the play we shall perform. I hope every one will enjoy it, and the parts I have given you." She lifted the book and placed it so everyone could see it: _Beauty and the Beast _

A few people in the class groaned and complained and Mrs. K scowled slightly. "I'm sorry but you will have to live with it." More grumbles.

When I glanced at the redhead beside me he looked slightly lost, but interested all the same. Mrs. K went on to explain that the story was about a spoiled prince who is turned into an animal-like beast and a girl from a small village who stumbled upon the beast's castle, meeting all the enchanted beings there along with the bad tempered Beast.

Everyone knew of the story because of the Disney movie. I'd seen the movie many times and saw the production on stage when I was younger, so this would be nice way to entertain myself.

Shuichi though looked lost and confused around the whole thing (I wasn't sure if Disney ever went to Japan), so I leaned over to him. "Don't worry about it; I have the movie— we can watch it later if you'd like." I whispered. He blinked at me before slowly nodding his head and looking back to the teacher

Mrs. K smiled. "Now for the roles I know some people always get the main parts -" this was true; it happened a lot and rather annoyed me "- so I've mixed it up I little with some people I think have great potential"

Oh no… Why did I have a bad feeling about this…?

She went on: "Also, I've made it more interesting by pairing you with people that I know you will get along with." Alright, so maybe I would be okay…

Mrs. K took out a peace of paper – the cast list no doubt. "Now, I must say I had a problem finding the best people for the leads (that aren't always the leads) but I believe I have found two very talented students!"

One question…why is she looking at me!?

"Our Belle will be played by-" _Oh…_ "Alana." _Shit. _ "You had a beautiful voice and so much energy for the theater, I think you will do well!" she explained.

I hunched my shoulders as people looked to me (including a pair of calm green eyes) clapping or just simply staring. I smiled nervously as I rubbed my arm.

It wasn't like I hadn't wanted the part, but the idea of eyes watching me always had made my stomach turn. But hopefully with the right person as 'Beast' I won't be too nervous. I hope.

I looked to Mrs. K as she announced: "Our Beast will be played by our very own exchange student!"

Never mind. I'm doomed.

Shuichi looked just as stunned as every one else in the room. He blinked a few times and Mrs. K smiled. "Your monologue was so believable, if I had been your mother I would have thought you were always at school late and not out somewhere with your friends!"

That was true, it had been rather good. Made me wonder if it had all just been acting.

Shuichi smiled some "Thank you Mrs. K" he muttered glancing at me, I smiled slightly… he didn't know…that we had to kiss…

Sigh…

Mrs. K went on with the casting David was to be Gaston, and a girl in our class by the name of Jenna was to be Miss. Potts.

I tried to block out the rest of it, I didn't want to think about it for right now, it was all too stressful. Thankfully only five minutes after she was done listing the cast the bell rang for lunch. I scurried out of there with Shuichi having to hurry to catch up.

We got there rather fast now since we'd brought our lunches from home, instead of risking the school food. Reka wasn't there yet; she had told us that she would be a little late, had a math test to finish I think.

"Are you ok? You seem frazzled," he asked after a long moment. I sighed and nodded slightly, explaining my rather mild case of stage fright. He only smiled slightly. "You'll be fine, I'm sure. I admit, I've never seen you perform but the teacher seems to think you can do it."

He was so good at that, making me feel like I could do anything. I gave him a one armed hug for a moment before letting go. "Thanks."

Lunch was a pretty relaxing hour. Reka showed up 15 minutes into it and sat down with an apple (it was rather small…). When she heard about the whole drama thing she had started laughing, but she calmed down soon after saying, "Oh well I'm definitely coming to that."

Friends are so helpful, aren't they?

School was over now, and I was quite glad. It had felt like one of those stupid days that never seemed to end. I dragged my feet out of the school doors and down the steps. Shuichi was behind me, chatting with David again.

I don't know why but every time the redhead left my side, I felt a slight sense of emptiness, kind of like when you've done something so many times, and when it's not there you feel off.

Reka was waiting for me next to the car across the street. I turned to get Shuichi but I never got there.

It all seemed to happen so fast but at the same time I saw everything: as I turned to look at the redhead a girl, Jenna from drama, rammed into me. I stumbled backwards into the street trying to regain my balance, but my heavy back pack caused me to fall hard onto my back. Everything was blurry for a moment, but I could hear the screech of tires, the smell of burning rubber. People were shouting…

I pushed my self up slightly to look and see what was going on, only then did I realize why there was commotion – I was in the road my backpack still all the way on my shoulders, a red truck was coming at me so fast I didn't have anytime to hardly even under stand what was going on.

The driver was an older man but after that I had closed my eyes, praying for a miracle.

Suddenly I felt a pair of lighting fast hands rips my backpack off of me before they link under my arms. I was air born for a long second before I hit the hard pavement and something landed on me. I heard the car finally screech to a stop.

I heard foot steps running over, people asking if 'we' were alright…wait who was 'we'?

"Yes, I'm fine. I think she's just a little scraped up nothing to worry about."

Shuichi?

I opened my eyes after that. People were crowed around me. I saw Reka trying to calm a rather hysterical Jenna, a few of my class mates were around me staring or asking if I was ok. But what I saw first was rather embarrassing: Shuichi was on top of me!

I blinked, felling a dull pain in my lower back, in felt slightly wet too. He got off of me after that and sat down next to me.

"Can you sit up?" he muttered.

I was still rather dazed. "Yeah… I'm fine…."

I sat up too fast and my world spun for a moment. The redhead's hand caught my shoulder before I fell back down.

"Take it easy I'm afraid you hit rather hard," he muttered. A man, the one from the car, with brown hair came over and asked if I was ok. I told him yes and that I would be fine.

"I'm so sorry Alana, I didn't mean to push you, I lost my footing…" Jenna looked down. She looked worse than I felt. I smiled slightly at her and Shuichi helped me off of the ground.

"Don't worry about it, that's why they're called accidents," I said smiling again; she nodded slightly, not convinced as she walked off with her friends. Reka walked over to me.

"Give me your keys. I'll drive you guys home and walk home." I was about to protest but sighed and nodded, as I felt dizzy again; my back was still killing me.

We were in the car after that my torn backpack in the back seat next to me. Reka and Shuichi were talking but I didn't hear them. Something wasn't adding up to me. How did Shuichi get there so fast, get my backpack off and get us both out of the way? It didn't seem possible; he'd been several yards away from me, so how had he gotten there so quickly?

Closing my eyes I made a choice: I would find out how he had done it, if it was the last thing I did.


	7. Chapter 7: Frazzled

AG! school! baw... its making it impossible to stay on a normal updating speed...

oh did i tell you i Have a Bate reader again! I love you Ishhyyy!!

with out further a due enjoy!

* * *

Chapter seven: Frazzled

I was glad it was the weekend! I had certainly had enough of people asking me if I was okay and Jenna trying to apologize every other second. My parents had been frazzled when they heard and my little sister seemed to think it was cool that I was almost run over.

I was fine!

Well okay, I had a cut on my leg…and the image of Shuichi on top of me kept tormenting me… but that was it! Everyone making a big deal over minor injuries was starting to annoy me. Come on people, I'm still breathing!!

I am fine, f-i-n-e, fine!

But did any one listen…no, of course not. But I guess I couldn't blame them for worrying, I would probably do the same or maybe even more. Shuichi had only asked me once, if I was feeling alright the next day, which was nice since I really didn't need someone to follow me around all day, asking me if I was ok. Having obsessive parents was enough.

Yesterday I had Reka come over and all three of us, plus an unwanted sister, watched "Beauty and the Beast". I by myself laughed slightly when the red head found out what the Beast looked like.

"Don't worry" I had said "you won't be like that forever". And he did find out just that at the end, when the Beast turns human. The embarrassing part was the very end when they kissed: I turned red; Shuichi's eyes widened and Reka fell off the couch laughing with my sister.

Yes, I was glad it was the weekend.

Maybe I could stay under the covers forever, nail my door shut and have food slid under my door? Between the play and the 'incident' and the quiz (which seems to be stuck in my mind like glue) I was quite ready to hide forever.

There was a small knock on the door, "Alana?" it was Shuichi "your mother's worried, are you ever coming down?" He asked, I grunted and burrowed myself farther into my covers.

"No…" I groaned, and heard him sigh in return.

"Alana…"

"No, I'm not coming out"

"…Why?"

"Just because!"

He sighed again and I heard the door open. I should have locked it… I thought I did…

He walked over to my bed "Alana, come on, its ok, everything's fine"

I huffed how could he say that, how could he know why I was upset.

"If it will help, we can ask Mrs. K to teach us how to do a stage kiss" I blinked. It would be fake, where the boy used his hand and at the last moment slipped his fingers between the couple's lips.

But I still didn't like it, every time I thought about it; my face turned the color of his hair. I groaned again "Go away"

I felt a pair of hands trying to get the covers off, so I clenched them tighter. "Alana…really I'm not upset with you or anything." He said calmly.

"That's not the point" I muttered.

There was a long pause, as if he was trying to think of my view himself.

"Then what is?" he finally asked.

I sighed "It's hard to say" I mumbled, and it was. I thought for a second to bring things to an order in my head so he could understand.

"I know you're not mad, but that doesn't mean you want to do it. We're friends right? It's not something most people do, I can't believe she did this, she knows that I'm not good at love scenes, and putting you with me is very uncomfortable. I mean you live with me. Its not like I really mind but…" he stayed quite as I mumbled dully to him.

I wish I could have seen his face as the moments passed in silence, to see if he was offended, but of course my head was covered in my sheets, and the only thing I could see was the pale stripes of my blanket.

Hands were on my shoulder after that and he forced the covers off my head, his strength too much for my might. My hair frizzed out at the static cling that occurred. I used my hand to hide my head like a coward. I heard him laugh slightly his warm hands touching mine and removing them so he could he my stressed face.

He was smiling at me, an almost humble look on his face. I scowled a bit at him, he tilted his head to the side and I broke under the look and smiled somewhat. He laughed again, more amused then before.

"Look, Alana, everything is fine, and every thing will be fine, okay?" he whispered calmly, his voice was so hard to disagree with, and after a long moment of his stare, I heaved a sigh and nodded looking down.

"Okay… fine"

"Good girl" I heard a tone of accomplishment in his voice. Moments later I felt his hand smoothing my hair some, I froze slightly, shocked. It felt nice, but it was over in only a few moments, and his hand was back to his side

"Now get dressed"

I nodded unable to do anything else. He got up and I heard him leave the room, closing the door quietly after him.

It took me a long time to move again before I took in a deep breath moving my stiff limbs and standing on the floor. Walking over to get some clothes, I felt oddly giddy. Like his touch had sent energy though my being and woken me up. I suddenly cared about what I was putting on. It was a strange feeling, but good strange. The kind you welcome and don't question.

It took me almost ten minutes to find something I wanted to wear and then pulled them on. Purple was today's color, a purple shirt and some jeans with purple flowers at the bottoms of the pant legs. It still shocked me as to why for that moment I had care what I was wearing… such an odd feeling makes me wonder how other girls do that every day, and on school mornings none the less.

I walked down the stairs finally feeling back to my old self again, but found the room thick with tension. I blinked seeing Shuichi and my father staring at the TV with looks of shock written across their faces. The TV screen held a new station.

I did not ask, afraid to actually, because it wasn't everyday that you found Shuichi staring at the television so intently. And so I simply listened.

"Yes, the girl's name was Jenna Clacker; she was a student at…" I heard my school name but it didn't register… Jenna? What had happened to her? I focused again.

"She was found in the park late last night her chest ripped open. Her parents are not commenting on the cause yet but it should be known soon"

Jenna…was dead?

Her chest ripped open? As if some one had rips her organs out of her chest…

I felt rather sick suddenly, my stomach churning and I felt my face pale dramatically. My father frowned seeing me and his hand grabbed my arm.

"Alana you better sit down, calm down okay?" I took in a few deep breaths, my eyes wide with fear.

Shuichi was next to me, he was frowning, his hands squeezing mine. I hadn't known Jenna that well, but she was a nice girl and she had been near me so much in the last week. She had wanted to make up for pushing me into the street, and now…now she was dead?

I swallowed "What happened?" I whispered.

My father clenched his jaw and shook his head. "They don't know, but she never came home after her volley ball practice, her parents got worried and called the police, they found her a few hours later…like that" he muttered as calmly as he could, he knew I was upset. But, I could still hear the slight quiver in his voice, it affected us all in a way, even if you weren't close to Jenna, you knew her. And that was enough to shake your insides.

Shuichi was rubbing my shoulder now "I'm going out Alana. I'll go ask around, everything will be fine" he muttered, I stared at him before nodding slightly. It seemed like he was saying it more to convince himself though, and was not working. He was about to get up, and I don't know what happened but my hands suddenly gripped his shirt.

He looked at me in surprise, I looked down "Stay here…" I whispered, his forehead creased in worry before nodding his head slightly. Sam got up and left, probably thinking it was for the best. The redhead pulled me closer in my shaking form, I could tell he wasn't use to be comforting but…

My forehead ended up on his shoulder after a few moments, and let out a low sob. He tensed slightly before relaxing and rubbing my back in comfort. He didn't say anything though, and that was fine, he was there and that was enough as I cried for my classmate.

I don't know how long I stayed there, probably for a long time but it was okay, he never complained and he never tried to leave me there, he just let me cry into his shoulder, probably ruining his shirt, soaking it with salt tears.

At sometime I had stopped and just sat there, trying to calm down. I listened to my heart beat return to normal and felt my flushed cheeks regain its normal skin tone. I need to know what had happened and I know I would find out, it was a feeling I had. Then - Another feeling came with it though; a feeling that told me this was only the beginning.


	8. Chapter 8: shocking isn't it?

Chapter Eight:

Shocking isn't it?

Monday morning at school felt weird as I walked down the hall with Shuichi silently following me. The school was almost quite but yet loud, many people looked depressed and the school itself felt bigger with the loss of only one student. I think I actually now knew the true meaning of the words, "A silence speaks louder than words", because I was living it. Know one had to ask why another was sad; it was hanging in the heavy air, suspended in front of us and causing only further gloominess.

No one knows what happen to Jenna; no evidence was found except for a gray and black feather on the ground in her blood, so her death was simply labeled as a murder and closed for the time being.

Saturday had been hard. I spent most of the day trying to put myself back together, a difficult task to say the least, and making sense of what happened with Shuichi. We found nothing more then what was already said. I felt bad for Jenna's family and I saw her younger sister, a freshman this year in the hall in tears with a friend trying to comfort her.

It was hard for me to relate, I had never lost any one very close to me, and though I had cried over Jenna, I hadn't known her all that personally. Truth be told, I probably would have cried if it had been _Kate_ even. Because even though I hate her, I wouldn't want to see her dead. To wish for someone to be dead is just crossing the line.

When we had talk to Reka about it, she seemed angry about the whole thing and yet depressed, I couldn't put my finger on it but something told me she knew more then what was being let on.

Days passed slowly for a while and it seemed as though things were unbalanced, and that Saturday we went to the funeral.

* * *

Shuichi's P.O.V.

I watched Alana as she stared out the window of her car, we had been parked for a few minutes outside the church. We'd gotten there early it seemed and only minutes after that it had started raining. Alana had muttered something about that being ironic.

Now she was staring at the gray sky, dreary clouds hanging over us as the rain trickled on the ground. Water was playing a tune as it ran through the gutters and downspouts, hitting the ground with one loud continuous splash. This gave me a moment to look over her for the time being, since I really didn't have much else to do. She was wearing a gray dress with black boots and white leg warmers. Her copper hair was pulled in a French braid, pretty messily though it looked like it took a while to do.

I have to admit I wasn't used to her being like this, it seemed like the last two weeks I'd been with her family, she was an outgoing, sarcastic and rather happy person. Then again, having a classmate die can be depressing and most humans, mainly females seem to pick up on emotions rather well.

Yet, I didn't like seeing her so glum, I would have to find a way to cheer her up before I went crazy.

My eye browns knit together and I frowned; such thoughts were so unknown to me, except with my mother. It bothered me. I don't know why, but the fact that I wanted the girl – Alana to be happy, seemed to exist without a real reason.

She moved slightly, her head now on the cold glass, and I sighed unable to stand it, so I spoke.

"Alana?"

She blinked, lifting her head to look at me, a steam print on the window was fading away from where her cheek had been. It hit me hard when I saw her eyes – they were sad and yet something about metallic blue was thoughtful. She hmm'ed in question.

"Are you alright?" for some reason I couldn't think of the words to say to her, she blinked again.

"Yeah I'm fine Shuichi" she answered quietly.

Somehow, that didn't convince me at all. Reaching out, I placed my hand on her cheek, which was unsurprisingly cold.

* * *

I froze with wide eyes and stared at the red head, his hand was warm and it touched my cheek so lightly. As far as I could remember, Shuichi had never touched me above the shoulders – I think it had something to do with "manners" thing in Japan.

"Please try to cheer up" he pleaded sweetly. I don't think he actually knew his affect on me. His voice would automatically sweeten as it reached my ears, like velvet. So hypnotizing, those emerald eyes of his.

My head suddenly seemed to be spinning and yet I knew why he was asking me.

I had been kind of out of it lately and I'm sure he wasn't used to this side of me, he was probably a little worried.

But why did he have to say it like that! And with those eyes of his!

I knew I was blushing, my face felt warm all over, almost as if his touch had ran through me veins, making my blood boil beneath my skin.

He waited calmly for an answer and yet I couldn't think of anything to tell him, I knew he saw the red on my face and that was why his lips were twitching!

I shook my head "Yeah, alright" I smiled at him and he sighed again his hand dropping, he obviously didn't believe me. So I grabbed his hand making him jerk, his eyes narrowing slightly. I laughed.

"Really, I'll try ok? After this is done lets go see a movie, maybe Reka can come with us." and I really did mean it, I didn't like being in a slump, it made me feel sick. He stared at me for one long second, reading my still red face. After a moment he smiled his normal, polite smile.

"Alright, sounds like a good idea"

I looked out the window and saw people walking inside; a few more cars were pulling in.

"Looks like its time" I muttered opening the door and standing up, the rain was cold so I turned and locked the car after Shuichi was out and hurried inside. The only reason I knew he was following was because he was right behind me, his footsteps easy to hear as they splashed in a puddle.

Once inside, I saw that the church was quite nice. It had gold and black marble tile floors and dark oak benches, the monitor's spot up front was elevated and I could just barely make out a book on the pedestal – a Bible no doubt. Behind that was coffin, it's cover open, which held Jenna, nicely dressed and all sown up, pale and beautiful.

All over the place there were teachers, parents and classmates. I saw Reka sitting in the front of the room; she couldn't see us from where she was. I took a glance at the red head, mostly to make sure he was still there and then started walking towards.

"Oh looky here, the misfit came, thinking she was welcome"

Do I even need to say who that was?

Kate, flanked by two other girls walked up to us, she was sneering at me. I narrowed my eyes and felt Shuichi move slightly closer to her, close to hovering.

She smirked "What make you think you could come to this? She wasn't your friend."

Frowning, I answered "So? She was my classmate, she was going to be in the play and we talked once or twice. I should have the right to pay my respects for her today." My voice was calm and as I spoke, I saw her glare hard at me.

"Talked? You were annoyed with her last week!" she pointed a manicured nail at me and I resisted the reflex to step back. "For all we know you could be the reason she is dead! She almost killed you after all, why wouldn't you want revenge?"

I stared at her for a long time. I'd known she had never liked me but to accuse me of killing Jenna? It made me both angry and hurt. I glanced around; many faces were on us thanks to Kate's shrill voice.

I wanted to say something but I was frozen as if I were a mouse caught in the glare of a snake.

"You know that's not true" I blinked looking up at the red head who had spoken. Kate huffed.

"Oh really how would you know pretty boy? You're her friend you should know first hand what kind of a person she is?" Shuichi said nothing only staring at her fearlessly. Kate smirked "or are you just her damned puppet?"

"That's enough Kate!"

My own voice scared me as I stepped in her way, she blinked surprised and I clenched my teeth.

"Stop acting like you're the queen, and don't accuse without any evidence. For goodness sake, we're at a funeral, Jenna's funeral. The least you could do is shut your gob until the service is over. " my voice hissed.

Anger seemed to boil in the unnatural blond

"YOU DAMN LOSER!" Her hand that had been pointing at me suddenly swiped like claws. I bit back a scream as I felt them dig into my skin leaving bloody scratches on my cheek.

My hand was on the minor wound moments later and she smirked. Shuichi glared at her, and with one look at him I knew he done this before. The look could have sent you to hell.

Kate huffed and turned away walking of with her puppet-like friends by her side. She was picking at her nails, probably removing my skin from under her nails. Reka walked past her glaring.

"Are you alright?" the red head asked, I could only nod still shocked at what had happened.


	9. Chapter 9: bandAid

Chapter Nine: Band-Aids

As I stumbled into the bathroom with Reka helping me over to the sink I felt very out of place. What if Kate was right? What if I didn't have the right to be there? To say goodbye to Jenna's body?

No – I was sure I did. I hadn't done anything wrong. Sure, it had been a little annoying that she had kept apologizing but, I had realized that I would have done the same thing if I had almost caused someone's death.

But…

Could it be possible I was somehow responsible for what happened to Jenna? No, I couldn't have been… right?

Right!

There was no way, I mean, her body was…. I shivered at the thought.

"Don't listen to that air headed bitch" Reka said finally, as she wet a paper towel "here press this to your cheek, pressure helps stop blood flow." Blinking, I nodded and took the wet brown paper and placed it on my bloody scratched cheek.

"I still can't believe she was able to break the skin, talk about a good manicure" Reka said smiling slightly, I said nothing I knew she was trying to cheer me up, so she went on "either that or she is the monster from the preppy factory." She winked at me.

That made me laugh, remembering the old joke we made in explanation for Kate's stupid attitude. "Yeah…" I sighed.

After a moment I pulled the towel back seeing blotches of red on the brow paper. I frowned turning it over and pressing it on my cheek again feeling it sting slightly, the smell of copper making my nose wrinkle.

"Hey…" I looked up at Reka's worried expression "let's ditch this place, go do something fun?" I smiled at her slightly before shaking her head, she frowned.

"I want to stay… but afterwards you want to come with me and Shuichi? We're going to the movies"

Reka tilted her head, some of her long brown hair draping on her face. "Sure why not". We smiled at each other before the sound of the bathroom door opening.

"Alana?" it was Shuichi.

"Y-yeah?" I blinked as my voice cracked, surprisingly, I was still shaky.

His tone became worried "A woman in the church saw what happened she gave me an alcohol wipe and a band-aid" he informed us. Reka smirked….uh oh…

"Well come in here then and give it to us"

There was a long pause before answering.

"I can't do that" he said firmly "it's the girl's bathroom"

Reka rolled her eyes at me and I smiled biting my lip to stop from laughing. Reka sighed.

"Don't be a pansy – now come on, no one else is in here" she said firmly. Poor Shuichi.

There was a sigh before foot steps and the door clicked shut. After a moment the red head appeared from around the blind spot looking flustered and glaring at Reka, who only smirked in appraisal for herself. He sighed again before walking over to me, I smiled comfortingly to him.

His eyes looked in mine trying to find something but after a moment he spoke "Are you alright?"

I didn't realize it but Reka was walking out the door "I'll make sure no one comes in" she said before it closed. I blinked narrowing my eyes at the now closed door, what a liar.

I looked back at Shuichi and nodded afraid to speak – afraid it might crack again. He frowned before reaching up and moving my hand. Again it felt nice; his hand was so warm…

He scowled slightly when he saw the wound "she didn't have the right to do that" he muttered throwing the bloody towel away and grabbing a new one.

I shrugged "she has a right to think what she wants-"

"She shouldn't say that, she has no proof" he cut me off whipping blood of my skin with the new paper towel piece. I blinked surprised. He sighed after a moment "sorry… I just don't like seeing you hurt for no reason" he muttered.

We were both quite after that – perhaps both surprised by his words.

As he wiped my cheek with the alcohol wipe I winced, it stung and I thought I heard him mutter a sorry, so I shrugged and he smiled slightly. Next, he took the large band aid and put it over my cheek, pressing lightly around the edges. His fingers lingered for a moment as he thought about something before he stepped back. "There."

Blinking I looked to the side, the tan colors bandage cover most of my cheek and some of it ran under my chin. I smiled slightly "thanks." He nodded his head and I sighed "come on will be late for the ceremony"

The funeral was nice, for what it was. The priest gave words of wisdom about life and death instead of trying to say that he had known Jenna – It was nice to hear words like that at a time like this. Jenna's younger sister came up and talked about her but ended up breaking down and crying. I admit tears did run down my face as well though I did try to hide them. Reka hugged me comfortingly and Shuichi well… he seemed to be in his own world at the time staring at the front of the church, so I didn't try to seek his comfort like the first time, and I realized that first time would probably be the last as well. The room was filled with sorrow for those two hours until Jenna's casket was closed and people began to file out of their seats and talk.

There was going to be an after gathering of sorts at Jenna's house but I said I didn't want to go mostly because Kate was glowering at me. So with one last look Reka lead me out of the Church with Shuichi following behind us.

Reka opted to drive so I let her; I didn't feel like driving so I sat in the small cramped back seat of my old Eclipse and watched the rain fall.

"So what movie should we go see?" I asked after a bit, I didn't want to think about the funeral any more. Shuichi made an 'umm' sound apparently not even sure what was in the theaters.

Reka hummed a bit "well I think '_Sweeney Todd'_ is still playing" she smirked at Shuichi confused face and I made a face of my own.

"I don't want to see one of your Johnny Depp movies" I grumbled and she laughed.

"Oh come on!"

"No!"

Shuichi was having a hard time keeping a straight face from what I could see, and that did make me smile

"Let's see what else is on, okay?" Reka sighed packing the car in the cinema lot.

"Ok, fine" she paused for a moment "or we could watch Beauty and The Beast again".

I paused as I was getting out of the car, oh shoot, the play! It had slipped my mind in the last few days and I had forgotten to practice my lines and songs. I looked to the left to see the redhead rubbing his temples apparently remembering it as well – though he didn't have any songs.

I hung my head in embarrassment, before sighing "we have class tomorrow, we can work on it then" I muttered stepping out of the car and shutting the door.

Reka laughed slightly and shook her head "Alright then, let's go see a movie."


	10. Chapter 10: bother

OMG i'm soooo sorry you guys, i really did mean to up date, its just that i was hardly home this summer (France, Alaska, and the beach) and then Senior year took me my suprize of bing really hard, but i'm trying! i hope you can forgive me! oh and i lost my Beta reader, she disappeared over the summer so i need a knew one... hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Ten: Bother

It had still been raining when Shuichi and I got back home, everyone was asleep in the house and I was slightly numb like I had been all day. After we'd seen the movie - some end of the world flick – I couldn't remember the name I hadn't liked it much so it hadn't made me feel any better.

We'd gone to the park after that and Reka helped – more like forced us to practice our lines in the play. We'd both tried to back out gracefully but she'd snapped at us saying we were the leading rolls and we had to know our lines. It was interesting but also enjoyable they both seemed to enjoy my song in the beginning, thought I was blushing scarlet red the whole time, and watching Shuichi play the cold hearted prince was interesting – he was good at it – good enough it really did scare me., I didn't have to act. We had stopped at the scene were the song "be our guest was" mostly because it was too hard to keep it up with so many people missing in it.

At we silently walked up the stairs I sighed rubbing my eyes and turned slightly to wish the redhead good night, before flinching I hadn't realized he was so close to me. He smiled at me "sorry" he muttered taking a small step back, his hand rose slowly and I stood frozen in place as he brushed the side of my face covered in gauze. His eyes were sad and I opened my mouth to ask what was wrong but he spoke first "good night Alana" he muttered.

"Umm, yeah same too you" my voice was tiered and confused but he turned too quickly for me to ask and swiftly went down the hall to his room. I stood there for one long moment, letting my mind restart again before I found my legs and turned opening my door and walking into my room, as I did I hoped for a good night's sleep.

Sadly it didn't happen.

My dream was frightening, and unreal.

I was standing in the middle of a forest, it felt so very cold like it was a winter day, but the trees were blooming here. I was out of breath, not from running but from hyperventilating. I was staring at a figure in front of me, it was too dark to see much of it, but I could see the glowing purple eyes staring at me from the black figure. Some portion of my mind seemed to link it to some version of a grim reaper or a Demon of some sort.

It was slowly moving forward now and with each step it took the ground cracked and the weeds withered and turned to ashes. Was this some kind of death bringer? I wasn't sure but it was headed for me.

I found myself backing away though I did not know where I would go I still went, I turned and starting running blindly though the dense purple red forest, not caring if I got lost, not caring if I went off some cliff – I simply wanted to get away from the glower purple eyes. I kept running feeling it behind me, like its eyes were boring into my back burning my skin.

I turned and run forward towards a caver and then saw them. Another pair of eyes. But they were not purple they were red. The red eyes were just as terrifying as the purple ones but for some reason I did not stop running towards them, I welcomed them with open arms.

But the eyes were not the only thing I saw like with the purple eyes, a growl came from the red eyes and I slowed slightly before stopping. I turned my head and still saw the purple eyes on the black figure, but a hand was out reached for me now, the hand was pail white and had sharp black claws, I backed up, terrified again and then I saw the red eyes move and something that was silver and on four legs, I could not seem to connect them together but as they jump at the purple eyes, the hand moved towards it and suddenly tinted red and then I screamed.

Every time this happened I woke up in sweat, and as it happened again, a week after Jenna's funeral, I was being shaken awake. My eyes snapped opened and were met with worried green ones. "w-what?" I shuttered, he only frond.

I took a deep breath and exhaled sharply though my nose.

A long moment passed before he spook "are you alright?" I merely nodded slightly that didn't seem to please him and I smiled slightly.

"It's just a dream Shuichi" I mumbled looking down he shook his head again and I looked up confused.

"Most dream don't keep happening every other night Alana" he muttered, I stared at him for a long moment, almost embarrassed.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to wake you!" I said in apogee, he laughed slightly.

"It's alright" he muttered "but it worries me that you keep screaming" he confessed I sighed not sure what to tell him, I knew not to tell him of my dream – it didn't even make scene to myself. So I didn't say anything and merely dropped my head on to his shoulder. He didn't flitch away as much anymore, apparently getting use to my rather clingy personality when I was in a bad mood. He sighed petting my hair for a moment. "It's almost eight in the morning either way" I groaned, into the fabric of his shirt, I felt like hadn't slept all night, he laughed slightly.

He lifted my head to look at him and he smiled "you better perk today's dress rehearsal" that only made me groan again and hit him with a pillow.

"You're like the bearer of bad new!" I accused him.

He laughed and caught the pillow taking it away from me and poking my nose. I blinked going cross eyed as I trying to look at his figure, he chuckled again probably from my expression.

"Relax you'll do fine, I believe in you" he muttered, I blinked looking at him, for some reason I couldn't disagree with his guy, either he was the best persuader in the world or I really did trust him. Seeing as how no one is perfect, I'm thinking it's the second.

I rolled eye eyes "yes Mr. Bookworm" I grumbled his hand disappeared from my face and he looked at me smugly, a sly smile on his face "uh-oh" I squeaked before he suddenly pulled the covers out from me so quickly I hardly moved – like those waiters do with dishes. I was slightly disoriented either way and I could only blink when the covers were over me again.

"Get dressed, Drama queen" I so knew there was a smirk on that face.

"I don't do stereo types!" I grumbled

He snuffed "you just used one."

I was silent for a moment, and then slapped myself mentally "okay, okay sorry." He chuckled again and patted my head that was still under the covers.

"Get dressed" he repeated and then turned and left the room.

Sighing, I slowly took the sheet off my head and looked at my hands that now rested in my lap. Sure I was nervous about dress rehearsal and then tomorrow, when the actual show would start. But I was use to that kind of nervousness, I'd performed many times and I always got all scared and fidgety.

What I felt right now was different, my muscles tensed and my heart began to beat in my ears, a weird feeling formed in my stomach. Most of the time I feeling wasn't there, but it seemed to show its self when Shuichi was near me, just like now, I had though my heart would jump out of my chest.

I flexed my hand, what was wrong with me? Ok, well I probably knew what was wrong with me… was it possible I was falling for my exchange student? That somehow I'd become rather attracted to the redhead?

I shook my head and got out of bed walking to the closet. Even if I did, I knew two things, one, there was no way Shuichi felt the same way – he probably had a girl friend back home. Two even if by some impossible wish he did like me, we lived on opposite sides of the world and he'd be leave once school was out. The thought made me very sad but I shook it off and grabbed some clothes, heading for the bathroom.


	11. Chapter 11: Blood enlightenment

I'm still looking for a Beta reader - i had a friend look over this but i still need some one - any way enjoy

* * *

Chapter 11 :

Blood enlightenment

"That was so entertaining!" I giggled, unable to help myself as the Redhead looked down sheepishly. It was easy to see he was trying to cover up some of the embarrassment he felt at the moment.

Dress rehearsal had been something more then normal. As far as my part went, it was fine; I did my song, remember the lines and acted just like Bell. As for Shuichi, well, it wasn't that he did a bad job. It was more like he had been too good. His cold statements, venomous glares and harsh lines were so well played that it had made the rest of the class jump, stiffen or stare.

I, on the other hand, had had a problem keeping a strait face at times, mostly because it just seemed too wrong on his kind-looking face. It was almost hysterical. But other times, when I thought about it, I realized that maybe it shouldn't be funny. Perhaps there was a reason he was so good at it? But I couldn't think of anything, he seemed more likely to be just perfect than evil or something.

Shuichi being evil…

I stifled another giggle as we walked down the street. He gave me an annoyed looked and I only smiled. "What did you expect? If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were really a tyrant."

He looked down for a long moment before smiling slightly. "Yes, well, I guess you're right," he said smoothly. Something about the look on his face made me feel bad suddenly. What had I done? Even through his calm face I could see that somehow I'd struck a nerve.

I realized I had stopped walking and Shuichi was several feet ahead of me, still walking. I frowned; I had to make this right. I didn't want him to be sad, I hadn't meant to do anything wrong.

With a huff, I jogged forward and stepped in front of him. He stopped right away, looking slightly confused by the look on my face. I tried to feel it, but I was too focused to think about that. Maybe that's what I looked like; focused.

"Alana?" his voice broke my train of thought and I looked at him, then sighed.

"Can we talk for a minute?" I said as calmly as I could. He blinked, tilting his head, but nodded. I smiled, grabbing his wrist and pulling him over to the mouth of an ally to get out of other people's way.

I sniffled; man something smelled awful. For some reason I couldn't place the smell. It was horrid, like some was rotting. I looked at the building next to us. Oh, it was a pizza place, maybe the smell was rotten food in a doomster. Still, the smell was incomparable. For both of us it would seem, since Shuichi had started to breathe through his mouth; I never seemed to think that helped – just made me taste the smell instead.

I shook my head; back on track, then. "Shuichi?" My words came out in a mumble, his gaze shifted to me, focusing on me now. My stomach clenched uneasily. I took in another breath. "Look… if I said something I shouldn't have, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been laughing. It wasn't nice. I mean, I'd probably be a little embarrassed if that happened to me…"

I trailed off when I realized he was smiling at me; not a plastic reflex smile, but a really smile. God, he looked cute when he really smiled. I blinked, cocking my head down, my neck getting warm at my hormonal thoughts.

"Alana…" he muttered. I blinked when his hand lifted my chin to look at him. Could he feel how warm my skin was getting… ? Gaw! He smiled. "You don't have to worry. I'm not angry with you, I was just thinking about something," he muttered.

I tilted my head. "Like what? Oh…Oops, sorry I—never mind," I mumbled, he chuckled slightly.

"Curiosity is a normal human trait. Don't worry." I blinked, giving him an odd look. Why had he just talked about humans like he wasn't one?

That makes no sense… I need to stop reading fantasy books.

He was staring at me now, like he was trying to think of a way to explain something; something important. But when he opened his mouth to say something, I took a small step back for no real reason and lost my balance. I stumbled back, trying to regain my center but couldn't. Shuichi blinked, trying to catch me, but it was too late. My feet slipped out from under me and I hit the ground.

I gasped in pain. A sharp pain ran down from the back of my skull to the top of my spinal cord. A low groan ran from my body as the redhead kneeled down beside me.

"Alana? Are you oka—" He stopped talking abruptly, cutting off in mid question. As my vision cleared, I looked at his face. He was not looking at me, though he was staring a little ways beside me. I couldn't understand his expression as he stared, jaw locked, eyes hard. What was he looking at?

I rolled over and instantly regretted it.

It took me a few moments to recognize Kate, because of the way she was. I stared, frozen, only a foot away from her mangled corpse. Her bottle-blond hair was all around her, died reddish brown with blood. Her face was horrified as it stared at me, her cheek on the ground – mouth slack and open, eyes wide and glazed over.

And I screamed, bolting up right, ignoring my head as it throbbed. I looked at the one person I had ever truly hated.

Kate's clothes were torn and her feet were bare, every inch of her covered in dried blood, but what made me feel sick at that moment was where all that blood had come from. Her chest was mangled; the bones of her rib cage were sticking out, as if someone had reached in and pulled them backwards, bending the bones.

Just like Jenna.

My stomach knotted, my eyes watered and my body went impossibly limp. I'm not exactly sure if I would have felt the pain of hitting the ground again, but I didn't – because as my legs failed me, strong hands looped around my waist and my shoulders.

I stared at Shuichi for a long minute. His expression was still hard, but he looked worried either way. I glanced at Kate for a moment and shuttered before he moved to block my view. A shutter ran through my body; I felt like I would rip apart.

And then I started crying.

Overpowering sobs ripped from my throat and tears poured down my face. My hands clenched in the redhead's shirt and, though I couldn't see straight, I felt his grip tighten and pull me closer. I didn't know why, or care, when one of his hands shifted and moved my face into the crock of his neck and started stroking my hair.

I couldn't stop crying. I wasn't sure if it was because I was terrified, or if it was because I hadn't really hated Kate. I hadn't wanted her to die. Or maybe it was because somewhere down in my chest I had the feeling that this was my fault. But how could it be my fault? I didn't know. I just felt it.

Whatever the reason was, I kept crying. I closed my eyes and pressed myself closer to him. Kate's horrified face and dead eyes flashed on my eyelids and my body shuttered again. Shuichi didn't say anything; he just stood there, holding me, comforting me the only way he felt he could.

I'm not sure what happen after that, my mind was so scrambled and dazed but I do remember Shuichi picking me up and walking into the pizza place where he had the manger call the police about Kate.

At first the police started questioning me, because they'd gotten tips saying that Kate and I hadn't liked each other. When I'd mumbled the answer, saying that it was true, but I would have never done that no her they eased off. Or maybe it was because of my reaction and that at the time of death I was home doing home work with Shuichi – so I was cleared of suspicion

My parents came and picked us up after that. Shuichi helped me into the car and then pulled me close in a comforting way. I hardly realized it though – my mind was racing and buzzing with too many questions.

What had happened?

Who had done this?

Why had it happened?

But the most confusing question that came to mind was more personal in a way and at the same time I was afraid to ask, because I might be wrong.

Why had Shuichi been so calm and unaffected by the scene?

Was I really that weak? No of cores not – most people would reacted that way. I glanced up at the redhead and he gave me a small smile. No – I didn't want to believe it, but some part of me knew that he was hiding something from me – something big. And I knew I would have to find out – not only his secret but whatever was happening to me.


	12. Chapter 12: so many confusing things!

Chapter 12

The play was put on hold. With two girls now dead from my school, everyone was in a panic – there was a serial killer on the loose. Mrs. K sent out Emails the next day saying the play was canceled until things calmed down.

I, on one hand, was rather glad about this; I couldn't take any more stress. My parents were having me stay home of the rest of the week. The day after Shuichi and I had found Kate, I'd woken up screaming. The shadow figure with purple eyes was back – only this time it was crouched over Kate's mangled body, blood dripping to the ground from what looked like clawed hands. I hadn't been able to run this time. The figure of silver and red didn't show up either. Because this time, as it moved towards me, I screamed and woke up crying.

My parents didn't know what to do. The doctor said I was just in shock, that in time I would get over it. He suggested therapy but my mom wasn't a big fan of shrinks. My sister, Emily, came up to me once in a while. She seemed to know how shaken I was. So she'd come up to me and hug my legs – not yet tall enough to reach anything else.

That helped a little bit, but the thing that seemed to keep me sane — or rather the person — was Shuichi. He hardly ever left me alone the first few days, and the night I woke up screaming he stayed with me the entire night. I woke up with him asleep in a chair, his head and arms on the bed.

I admit I felt rather guilty about that. Not to mention that I had told myself he was hiding something and that I would figure it out. But seeing him there — some how I couldn't make myself do it. After all, did it really matter if he was… different?

No; I finally settled with that. I would keep an eye on him but I wouldn't antagonize him unless I knew for sure he was hiding something. Something that I needed to know about. Besides, we all have secrets, right?

I'd been thinking about all of this the sixth day after Kate's death. The hot water of the shower was calming and helped me think straight about what had been happening. Slowly I turned off the shower, figuring I'd stood under it long enough. I hopped out of the shower and got dressed.

I few days ago I'd realized that the day after Kate's death had been Halloween; how ironic. Though it had disappointed me, Halloween was one of my favorite holidays. At the time, though, I doubt I would have had fun. I slowly opened the bathroom door and dragged myself into my room. When I was half way in I saw that my cell phone was beeping.

I walked over, picked it up, sat down on my bed and opened it. I had a new text from Reka. Smiling, I opened it.

**_Hey girl, how are you today?_**

Reka had been doing this everyday – she couldn't come over. She was grounded again. Even so, she still checked on me, making sure I was doing alright. It made me feel good, knowing I had such a good friend. I replied quickly.

_**I'm alright, I still see it in my dreams sometimes, but I'm getting better. I should be at school on Monday.**_

I sent the message and put the phone in the back pocket of my jeans. I walked out of my room feeling more alive than before. Turning, I walked towards the redhead's room. He'd wanted a shower to this morning; I'd best tell him its open.

Stopping at the front of the door, I raised my hand to knock. "Stop saying you can't find anything Koenma – I know there's something going on."

I froze, my hand only inches from the door. It startled me to hear Shuichi's voice sound so angry and flat. Was he on the phone with someone? If so, then it was on speaker. I could hear the other person on the line. It was male, but the voice sounded high, like a teenager talking when his voice was cracking.

"I understand you're upset but there's no reason to suspect anything, this could have been done by a human—"

"No, it couldn't have." Shuichi had cut him off? Was that even possible, Mister polite cutting someone off? "It couldn't have been done by a human – no human is capable of doing what the body suggests happened."

There was that human thing again. He talked as if he wasn't one… and what did he mean no human could have done what happened to Kate? What else was there?

The high voice now; this Koenma was speaking again. "Fine, I'll check again, but are you sure you're not just angry because this is happening to the girl you're staying with?"

Was he talking about me? How did he know about the way I had reacted to Kate and Jenna? This was making no sense but I returned to listening again.

"That is none of your concern, Koenma, and you would do best not to bring that up again." Shuichi voice was threatening; cold. I realized after a short moment that he was serious and a shiver went up my spine. Moments later, I heard a click. He must have shut his phone, hung up on the guy.

I crept back a few feet, taking in a breath, and walked back over with the normal amount of noise. I knocked on the door with a slightly shaky hand.

After I minute Shuichi opened the door, his face composed and serious – as if that whole scene hadn't even happened. Man, he was good. I stared at him, suddenly not able to remember why I had been there in the first place.

"Alana?" he asked. His tone was soft again – concerned. He was worried about me again. Again, the guilt from before flooded my system

I shook my head. "I, umm…" I blinked. "The bathroom's all yours, Shuichi," I said, my shaky tone gone by the end of the sentence. He tilted his head and looked at me for a long moment.

"Are you alright?" he muttered. I shook my head again.

"No, I'm okay, but a little tired. That's all."

He studied my face for another long moment, before nodding his head. "Alright, thanks," he muttered, then smiled. He patted my shoulder with his hand before walking around me.

I stood there, frozen, until I heard the bathroom door close and the water for the shower turn on. I didn't have time to really think over what had just happened before my cell phone beeped again. I let out a startled squeak.

My hands shaking again, I reached for my cell phone. I took it from my pocket, opened it and checked the text reply from Reka.

**_It's freaky, isn't it?_**

I stared at that message for a long time. Was Reka a mind reader now? I shook my head, walking towards my room again. No, of course not, she was just talking about my dreams – not the bazaar conversation I had just hear. Taking a deep breath, I replied.

_**I guess you could say that.**_

Closing my phone and stuffing it back into my pocket, I walked into my room and flopped on the bed.

Closing my eyes, I thought about what had just happened. Shuichi had been talking to someone named Koenma. From the name I knew he was Japanese as well, but what I didn't know was if he was in the exchange program or if Shuichi had made a long distance call home.

Another thing; Shuichi seemed to believe what ever happened to Kate and Jenna, a human – what ever that means – didn't do it. If a human didn't do it, then what did that leave? I had no idea.

The last thing I knew was that, for some reason, Shuichi was protecting me – he's gotten all defensive when this Koenma had manhandled me. Why? I didn't know that either. My head was spinning from all the confusing things happening. So many un-answered questions, so many unsolved puzzles.

With a groan I rolled over my face in my pillow. Great, I'd just gotten out of the shower and I needed another one to clear my head again. How could this get any more confusing?

I jumped again as my phone beeped. I groaned and opened up the text, once again.

**_Hey, can I meet you at the park in 20min? I need to talk to you about something._**

I just had to say it, didn't I?

Sighing, I got up; I figured I could use a break and some fresh air.

**_Sure, I'll meet you there._**

I slipped on my shoes and told my dad I was going out for a bit with Reka, and to ask him to tell Shuichi with that I ran out the door.


	13. Chapter 13: truth

i finished another chapter! but but my beta was busy so i loaded it up anyway, i'll get the check version on later.

* * *

Chapter thirteen:

Truth

It was cold out – that was the first thing that I really felt as I walked down the sidewalk towards the park. I hadn't really been thinking about the whether when I'd ran out the door of my house – so I hadn't grabbed a coat.

Crossing my arms tightly over my chest I walked swiftly through the city, the leaves on the trees were changing colors – yellow, red, and orange, some of the colorful trees were dropping their leaves on the ground, making a crunching sound under my feet as I went.

I tried to concentrate on the sound, I needed a distraction. I felt like my mind might explode – I couldn't make scents of anything any more. The conversation I had heard, Shuichi's reactions to Kate's death, his temper suddenly becoming deadly at the mention of my name when he had been talking on the phone.

None of it made scene.

My head was spinning and I was glad Reka had called me out I needed something else to think about, and knowing Reka her mother and her had just had another fight and she wanted to talk. I could handle that. I hope.

The park came into view slowly, the fall colored trees blended together making it all look like on giant tree. The grass on the ground was sparkling, due to the frost that covered every blade of green. I stepped onto the path of gray that wound into the park and disappeared in to the trees.

I knew where I was headed, I was going towards the shin set near the center of the park, after a moment I realized in was rather close to where Jenna had been found. I shivered again.

How could it be this cold I wondered, I guess it was to be expected, October was over so I guess winter was coming our way, but still it felt too cold to me.

I heard the swing set before I saw it, the unpleasant sound of rusting chains moving back and forth on the medal bar was quite memorable to me. When I'd been little I'd spent a lot of time here, I'd even met Reka here five years ago.

When the swing set did come into view I stopped for a moment to just look at the scene. The swing set had two swings on it; the large medal bar stood tall around nine feet, while the chains hug down to where the seat was only two feet from the ground. For a moment I looked at the large red and yellow tree that hug over the swings, the large oak must have been rather old to reach such heights.

My eyes returned to the swings one of them was moving back a forth ever so slightly. Reka was on that swing her dark brown hair ruffling in the slight breeze. She was smart enough to be wearing a coat it was a dark crimson red. Her feet were on the ground and she pushed on the swing moving back and forth about a foot, her gaze was on the ground, hands clenched tightly on the cold chains.

I knew then that the fight must have been rather bad.

I started walking again and the 'crunch' of leaves under my feet alerted Reka to my approach. She looked up; her brown red eyes looking at me with a perplexed looked on her face. I smiled at her a plopped down on the other swing.

"What's the matter?" a asked after a moment, she shifted her weight slightly on the plastic seat. She looked as though she were about to get up to face me before she simply sank back down into the swing.

When she did speak, her voice was quiet – which was weird because she was normal a very loud person. "Its not so much that something is wrong… more like I have something important I need to tell you" she mumbled.

I blinked, a puzzle started in my head and, I imagined have a question mark over my head, as animated as that sounds…

"What do you mean?" I mumbled, my eyebrows pulled together and I looked at her, she staring off into space.

For a long time it seemed like the world had frozen, I wondered if she was going to tell me what was wrong, or if she did tell me what would I think? I started mentally preparing myself for the worst possible thing she could tell me. My mind started to buzz and wonder as I waited… what could have happened I wondered.

The wind picked up our hair then, and played with it, the world around us unfroze at that moment, Reka let out a breath. "I need to tell you something but first I need to ask you a question, try to keep an open mind alright?"

I frowned, I always had an open mind, but maybe she thought I was different now because of all the horrible stuff that I had to deal with in the last month. I hesitated for a moment, trying to calm myself once more, then I nodded.

Reka was quiet again for a moment and then she shook her head "a long time ago you said that you believed that things like demons and angels and ghost existed…. Do you still believe that?"

A gave her an odd look, I had said that yes a long time ago though. I looked down thinking, did I still believe that? I wasn't sure, I mean I think it would be cool and all but, when it came down to it, I don't think I really believed in it. As far as I knew Reka didn't either, so why was she bringing that up?

"Well I do think that there's more to the world then we realize, but when is comes to that stuff… I'm not sure, it seems rather impossible" I looked at her and she was smiling sadly at me. Something in her eyes made me regret what I had just said.

She stood up then, a jerky movement, she stepped away from the swing set and looked at me "I need you to believe in them again for me" she muttered quietly.

I frowned, I was so confused but she looked so sad I didn't know what to do so finally I ask "why?"

She stared at me for a long time, and then suddenly I saw something change her eyes began to change color, from a brown red color to a scarlet red. My hands clenched on the cold chains of the swing set, I couldn't speak, I couldn't tell was I felt but some how as she spoke her next words, I knew what they would be.

"Because I'm one of them."

I stared at her for a long time, unmoving 'one of them?' what was she saying? That she was one of those things I use to believe in when I was little. My eyes were wide as I stared at her, Reka frond and walked closer, I didn't move – I couldn't.

"I'm a demon Alana" she said calmly, I could she her hair changing color them, from his blackish color of shocking luminescent white. The color started at the roots of her hair and climbed down them, as if some one was poring bleach down her hair. "Don't be afraid" she muttered "I'm still Reka – I'm still your best friend, I always will be." She said firmly.

She moved back some looking at me; she bit her pail lip, as if she regretted telling me. Was she right… could I not handle this, my world was spinning out of control I could feel it. I shook my head hard, trying to find the words to speak.

Reka waited, her red eyes were calming to be, and as I looked at her, it was if I felt my fear seep away. She was Reka – she was my friend…. did it really matter? "Are…" I paused and cleared my throat. "Are you really a demon?" I muttered. She smiled and nodded her head. I hesitated again "aren't you supposed to be short and red, with a pitch fork?"

She blinked before she started laughing; closing her eyes she looked like she might fall over. I narrowed my eyes "what's so funny!" I snapped

She sighed after a few minutes opening her eyes "I'm afraid you miss under stand the term demon my dear" she muttered grinning. I blinked and opened my mouth to ask her what she meant when I hear foot steps. Running foot steps.

Reka suddenly turned and growled, and then Shuichi ran around the corner "Alana!" he snapped, his face was shockingly cold, eyes focused of Reka.

Reka growled again stepping in front of me "you want touch her!" she snapped.

I could only stare bewildered as my favorite redhead jumped forward, his hand flashed into his hair and jerked back out, a long green thorn covered whip ripped out, and going towards Reka.

Something happened then, and my vision was going blurry – I realized my whole body was locked up, I tried to relax my set, but I couldn't, I only saw Reka jump away from Shuichi's attack and run towards him.

Then my whole world tilted sideways and I felt the ground hard one my side as I hit it. I stared frozen in shock as I saw Shuichi glances at me worried before he blocked a kick. I didn't know what happen after that, because sounds and sight was suddenly gone to me.


	14. Chapter 14: Understanding

my Beta has Poisson oak . poor girl. anyway i read this over a few times before posting it. also i only got one review last time... i feel unloved T.T you guys are still there right? lol. anyway RR and enjoy!

* * *

Chapter fourteen: Understanding

Sounds, light – they all started to come into focus after a long while. At first, it was only sound, muffled step, and voices, and shuffling of cloth. Feeling was there too, because I felt arms under me, pressure was under my shoulders and knees.

I didn't understand it the feeling of touch, it was so light it was almost not there. And then the light pressure was gone and I was laying flat on something…. Something soft? Another light ruffling sound and something feather light covered my body to its shoulders.

I tried to not hear those sounds as my mind became slightly clearer, I tried to focus on the voice I heard. But I couldn't, they were so quiet, but loud at the same time, like a whispered argument.

Then the light did come, at first it was only a small watered down red dot, and then slowly it got bigger and the colors turned to a pink red. Something in my mind recognized this memory. I focused on it and slowly I realized it reminded me of a light being shined at me, when my eyes were closed.

Was that it? Were my eyed closed? Yes that must have been it. But why were my eyes closed? I tried to remember what had happened, but when I did I sudden sharp pain interrupted my thoughts.

This didn't come slowly, for the pain was clearly there, it centered on the left side of my head, throbbing. I wondered why I had this pain and then as suddenly as the pain the memories came back to me from earlier.

Reka

Demons

The sound she had made – a snarl.

…Shuichi running forward with a green whip in his hand and Reka running at him.

I tried to find something else but I couldn't all that was there was blackness, and when I still tried and searing pain came back so hard in fact that I found my voice and let out a small whimper.

The pain was throbbing it ran through my head starting as the very back of it. Through the pain I could hardly realize it was quiet, the voices had stopped. I froze ignoring the pain when a hand touches the side of my face. For a spilt second I was scared stiff I muscles tightened, and my hands clenches my eyes squinted shut tighter.

"Alana? Are you alright?" It was amazing that even after all I'd witnessed that had to do with him all the questions, and confusion and horror – it didn't matter the mere sound of his voice made I whole body relaxed. "Alana"

I couldn't open my eyes, they felt too heavy so I guessed just talking would have to do. "I'm okay…my head hurts…" my mind was to jumbled, too much information. I hear4d him sigh in relief, was that a good thing… I couldn't tell…

"You'll be fine Alana; I healed you enough so that your head stopped bleeding" a female voice mutter.

"Reka?" I squeaked "are you okay?"

"Yep" I could hear a smile in her voice "right as rain."

I tried to open my eyes but a hand cover them lightly, the skin just barely toughing my nose. "You better not do that for now" Shuichi muttered "if your head hurts the light will open make it worse" he explained – I nodded and winced as pain hit again "don't do that either" I made a face and I heard him laugh.

His hand left my face and he turned "Reka would you please just heal the rest of the wound _now_" he said lowly, I heard my friend sigh.

"Yes I can now, but you know why I couldn't before, if I healed her wound too quickly while she was under, she might have lost some of her memories of today." He grumbled, she seemed a little annoyed with the subject, had that been what they had been arguing about before?

"Yes I know" Shuichi replied almost gravely, is tone almost sounded like a kid who hadn't gotten his way.

"oh that's right" Reka grumbled - I heard her foot step come near and she sat down next to me "you wanted that didn't you redhead?" I froze again at her words and Reka sighed tilting my head to one side I felt her hand on my head and winced "sorry" she muttered, and then a warm feeling ran through my head, the pain dulling.

But I could keep my mind on the warm feeling; something was twisting inside of me again. Shuichi had wanted me to lose my memories of before? Why? Did he truly dislike me that much? His answer only made me feel worse.

"You know my reasons"

It hurt; more then it should have even. So much so that I flinched at his words and Reka let out a low growl "be mindful of what you say" she snapped, he didn't reply.

It took anther long half hour of silence before the pain was finally all gone, Reka had said it was because she wasn't really a healer – she just knew the basics. Shuichi said nothing more after that and when I finally opened my eyes and they focused, I founds him sitting in my window seat looking out at the open window, it was dark out….but I didn't change a look at the clock.

Reka smiled at me her red eyes worried "I'm okay…" I muttered she frowned.

"I'm not concerned about you head"

I looked down and sighed "I know."

We sat there for a while; I didn't know what I should do and what I could do. The only thing I knew for certain was that I need to figure out a few things. One, for some reason Reka had suddenly decided to tell me the true about herself. Two, Shuichi was hiding something from me again I felt it was time that I get some answers, and three, something bigger then just was going on, I could feel in the air.

I looked up at Reka how smiled at me "you need something?"

I nodded my head figuring that would be the best way to get her out of the room with out saying it – Shuichi might leave with her if I did.

"I'm kind of hungry…" Reka grinned at me

"Alright, I can go get you something, tomato soup good?" she knew me too well, I nodded my head and she hopped to her feet and left my room, I wondered briefly where my sister ad parents were. Then I remembered them saying Emily was spending the night at a friends and they were going to dinner and a club with some old friends of theirs.

I let out a sigh of relief at remember that, I didn't need them to worry about me anymore then they already did.

As soon as I knew Reka was out of ear shot – well I hoped so, who know maybe demons have good hearing. I looked to the redhead and he, didn't even glance at me, he was staring out the window with glassy eyes.

Silence came after that and I hear Reka down stairs clanking dishes together as she looked for a pot.

What was I doing? This was my chance; I had to do this now. If only I had a strong back bone… "…Shuichi?" he muttered, he didn't answer, he didn't even blink. I sighed wondering if he really didn't hear me or if he was simply ignoring me.

I wasn't going to stand for this I knew that. With a huff I through of my covers and walked over to him quietly. I didn't bother to speak this time, I just reached my hand out and touched his shoulder.

He flinched slightly under my touch and I felt too hurt again for my own liking. "Shuichi?" I said again and he sighed lightly but still did not look at me.

"What is it Alana?" he muttered flatly, I sighed but kept my chin up.

"What's wrong?" I asked, it was clear he didn't like my question because he sighed and closed his eyes.

"Everything. You weren't supposed to know about any of this, you weren't supposed to know about me, I don't want you to…" he muttered.

I didn't know what happen, but I felt suddenly hallow, like I had first felt when I'd woken up. But it wasn't the same for the pain came very quickly, something in my chest twisted and snapped, I couldn't breath.

The words came so quickly I didn't have time to stop them "if you hated me that much you should have asked the school to switch you to a different host home." I muttered quietly.

He turned to look at me so quickly it scared me, his eyes were wide with shock, like he couldn't believe what I had just said. Looking at him I couldn't take it I dropped my head, loosing what ever back bone I had and turned to run.

I only got to take a small step before caught my shoulders and forcefully pulled me back, I stumbled slightly and his hand gripped my shoulders harder. I blinked trying to move away but he didn't let me. I gave up after a short while he was so much stronger then me… After a very long second he spoke.

"Don't ever say that. I don't know if it's possible for me to dislike you Alana" he muttered.

I tried to sound angry "but you just said-"

"Yes I didn't want you to know, but only for your own safety. Who I am – really am, puts everyone who knows who and what I am in danger" he muttered quietly "I just want you to be safe – blind to the truth yes, but safe." He sighed his hands leaving my shoulders "but it's too late for that now…"

I frowned and turned around to look at him "that maybe but… I'm glad I know" I muttered, he just stared at me before smiling slightly.

"You are one of the most understanding person I have ever met." He muttered I smiled back.

"Thanks, though… it will probably take a little getting use to." I muttered, he chuckled slightly at the face I made, and took my arm and pulled me into a backwards hug. I felt my face get warm – being so close to him it was weird. Not that is was weird being close to him, but it felt weird, the feeling I got in the pit of my stomach. I tried not to think about that though. I had too many questions I wanted to ask.

"So…what are you?" I voice sounded odd, not strained, but more suspired or embarrassed? I heard him laugh slightly again, the vibration ran though my body as well – he was holding me that close.

He paused for a moment, thinking, gathering his thoughts before he started speaking again. "I guess you could say I'm a demon, it's a little bit more complicated then that but that's the gist of it all."

I blinked thinking about the today "and that green whip..?" I muttered, he didn't pause this time.

"One of my many talents, all demons have the power over one element … mines plants, the whip you saw was a simple rose before I used my energy to change its form." He muttered.

I blinked not sure what I could say to that and not sound like a little kid "interesting…" I finally mumbled. His hands rubbed the sides of my shoulders and I sighed closing my eyes.

It felt nice having him there, so close to me, it felt like all of this wasn't real. I hoped it was – no matter how insane that sounded – I wanted it to be real, it made me happy that he trusted me so much.

I wanted to ask him why he was holding me like this so I tiered to "Shuichi…" he sighed slightly.

"You can call me Kurama if you want – that my real name – Yoko Kurama." He muttered. I blinked side tracked. I turned to look at him again; his hands were still touching my arms.

"Your real name…?" I muttered, I could hear the confusion so clear in my voice. He smiled slightly opening it mouth to explain before there was a knock on the door.

Shuichi….Kurama, let me go and stepped away from me, as Reka entered the room caring a bowl of soup. I frowned slightly, feeling a twist in my chest as he moved away from me.

Reka set the food down on the night stand and sat in the chair. "now" she spoke "I think its about time we got to explaining."


	15. Chapter 15:loved

hey guys i'm sad to say that once again i have no beta reader . the one i had is no longer able to do my stories... soooo if any of you would be willing to help me out it would be nice. till then dont make to big a deal out of the errors okay? I am trying. R&R, Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter fifteen: loved

Is it fair to say I wish I was still naïve? I guess thats what most people would be saying after all of this – I should be saying that, but for some reason I can't make myself. Even after all that Reka and Shuichi....Kurama, have told me.

That the world around me is not what it seems, and besides this human world there are two others. That's what Reka is – a demon is not a fairytale, that one of the other worlds, is completely populated with them.

But the most shocking of all was that Kurama, the boy I had thought to be a sweet human boy with really good acting skills, was really a demon as well... or that was what he said was the simple way of putting it, apparently it was a rather complicated explanation and he told me would have to wait for another time.

So yes, maybe I should wish I was naïve, but I don't. Sure is was confusing and scary and twisted in every way possible, sure it shattered everything I knew and believed – but I felt that I was part of this, that in some way I needed to know the truth.

So there I was, just sitting their as they finished their little speech about unknown things. Kurama was looking at me with eyes that looked scared, as if he were waiting for me to snap and run screaming from the room. Truth be told I guess that would be a normal response, but I doubted that would happen.

Reka simply sat next to me a calm expressions on her face. I looked down to my mostly eaten soup before I shifted slightly and set the bowl on my night stand. After a moment of glancing at them and I cleared my throat. "Well, it will take some getting use to but I'm fine with all of this... I won't say anything, not like anyone would believe me," I mumbled. Reka smiled, patting my back, while Kurama finally loosened from his stiff posture.

I smiled slightly and he blinked confused for a long moment, I winked and a line of red appeared under his eyes. Moment later Reka's and my laugher filled the room as the poor redhead groaned. He might have been a demon but he apparently still fell pry to embarrassment over being a stiff.

We stopped laughing only a few moments later, and then, things started to get serous. Kurama straightened again, looking to Reka, "Now will you tell us why you're here? Not many demons have that kind of permission." Reka sighed looking from him, to me and then back to him, she looked to the ceiling for a moment before she spoke.

"I was sent here ten years ago to live my life out in exile – I'd managed to piss off a few high up demons," she snickered. "I was rather sure I would be miserable, living like a human – but it wasn't because only a mouth later I met Alana." She sighed and smiled at me. "I looked the same age as her, an eight year old, because as part of my exile they made me start out at a younger age and grow up like a human for twelve years. I'll probably stop aging within the next year," she mused.

I huffed at her. "Lucky ass," I grumbled, and she laughed patting my back. Kurama cleared his throat and Reka rolled her eyes staring again.

"See she was so nice to me," she smiled at me again. "I felt like I should always be there for her," she muttered, "so even though I can go back now... I don't think I ever will." She shrugged her shoulders, and I looked down, blushing, it felt so nice to know she cared so much about me that she would stay here in human world.

Kurama nodded his head in agreement. "I guess that makes sense, and with all the strange things happening..." he trailed off and I shiver thinking of Kate's mutilated body. He glanced at me a look of worry on his face, I waved him off and he sighed.

"Yes I would sure say," Reka muttered, "when you guys told me what shape her body was in, I automatically thought of a demon, but I couldn't figure out a reason for it to be after Jenna and Kate." She sighed. "And to be fair, when Alana told me your reaction, I was sure it was you – I had known you were a demon but I didn't think anything of it," She added quickly.

Kurama laughed slightly. "Yes, well I guess we're even since when I saw you two in the park, I thought the same," he muttered, they smiled slightly, and I sighed.

"My friends are bodyguards..." I sighed, they both looked at me and laughed.

"I guess we are" Reka replied.

"But since we have no other leads as to how these killings are happening, we just have to wait. I informed Koenma; he said he would look into it," Kurama sighed again and I looked down, I was glad they had explained everything to me before talking about this. If I remembered right Koenma was prince of the third world – Spirit World, the place where you go after death. They also dealt with demon affairs in the Human world. Kurama said that he worked for him sometimes – helped by killing demons that threatened the humans; he didn't do it much anymore though.

Reka grumbled a bit about Koenma before sighing and nodding her head.

We sat talking about random stuff after that, we talked about the play and how it was going to start back up in a few weeks, we talked about the Fall Dance that was next week, Reka and I sighed, we never went – no one ever asked us.

"Well I better get going" Reka finally said, getting up and stretching. I saw her eyes and hair change back to the colors I knew her by moments later. "I'll see you guys later," she muttered and gave a meaningful look to Kurama, it only lasted a second though. Then she waved and walked out of my room. We both stayed quiet until we heard her leave the house. Then Kurama sighed slightly and looking relaxed again. I got up and walked over to my window and closed it.

I heard him get up and stretch as well, but I didn't hear him come over to me, so I jumped slightly when his hands touched my wrists from behind. "Sorry" he muttered I shrugged a bit and told him it was fine. He sighed a bit and his hand locked around my wrist and he pulled me backwards, I blinked, confused before I felt my face heat up. He didn't say anything though. He just pulled me into his chest and stood there.

I'll admit I felt a little disappointed, I hadn't realized until he held on to me, just hours earlier, after I knew the truth – just how much I care about him. I wasn't to good at knowing feelings of love but I wondered if that was how I felt about him. I wonder if he knew, or if he felt the same.

We stood there for a long while in silence before he finally spoke. "Alana, I... this maybe selfish of me, but I wish I could take you away from all of this. I want you to be safe... but at the same time, I... I never want to let go of you," he muttered.

I could tell it was hard for him to say it, which probably meant he really meant it, my heart was pounding so hard it my chest I could hardly think. But somehow I didn't have to, all I did was turn around in his hold and looked at him for a moment. Then I stepped as close as possible and pressed my face into his neck. "You don't have to," my voice was only a whisper, but I knew he heard it. For after I said that he wrapped his arms around me again, and pressed me tightly to him – as if he would never let go.


	16. Chapter 16: Red to Silver

please R&R

Thank you to my new Beta reader for all your help! your the best! 3

* * *

Chapter 16:

Red To Silver

"You'll come next time, right sissy?" Emily stared up at me with hoping eyes; her hair pulled up in cute little pig tails. She was dressed in black and white- a skirt and a blouse, I smiled at her feeling rather guilty at that moment. Emily was in the grade school choir and they were having a Christmas performance. I always went, but I couldn't tonight, I had too much homework and Kurama was going to help me with my math.

"Yeah. I promise I'll be in the front row next time." She grinned and hugged my waist before zipping out the door. My mother looked at me for a moment.

"You and Shuichi be good now, and don't forget to take out the roast when its done." She told me and I nodded my head obediently. She smiled. "Don't feel too bad alright? She knows you have a lot of homework to finish before Winter break."

I sighed, nodded again and she smiled before walking out the door with my father. I waited until I heard the car start and saw them drive away before I relaxed a bit and turned and walked up the stairs to my room. Kurama was already there and it startled me before I shook my head and walked in. He looked up and smiled, "You okay?" He asked and I couldn't help but smile.

"Yeah. Emily just makes me feel so guilty some times." I muttered, sitting down in the chair next to him and flipping open the math book. "Ag I hate math, can't I just not do it?" I grumbled. He laughed a bit, shaking his head.

"It will be fine, don't worry, I'll be here to help." I looked down feeling my face heat up. Every moment I was around him it made me feel more alive, it was like I was able to forget all the weird stuff that was going on. Heaven knows I needed to forget it for a while, my life was totally up-side down. I now knew two demons and something that wasn't human was roaming around killing teenage girls. I felt myself shuddered at the memory of Kate. It seemed my life would never be normal, not even in my dreams, where, in fact, I still had that nightmare once in a while and woke up screaming because of it.

I still hadn't told Kurama what the dream was about, it was hard to explain. But he didn't get mad about it; he just would sit on my bed petting my hair until I fell asleep.

Things hadn't change that much, since that night when he'd held me to him, telling me he never wanted to let go. Kurama seemed to have forgotten or was being Cautious. Maybe it was all in my mind, but it couldn't have been, maybe he was just unsure. The fact was in a few months he'd be going back to Japan. I cringed at that thought but I knew I would never forget about it – forget about him, it had shown me just how much I really needed him. Looking over to him I wondered if it was really the same way for him.

I sighed again before looking at the problems, I guessed I would do anything to please him even if this was math. "Alright fine." He laughed at my tone before patting my shoulder.

"Get started on it, I'm going to go check on the roast. I'll be back in a few." I frowned and watched him leave the room rather quickly. So much for him helping, stupid teasing Demon. With an IQ of way too much. Figuring it would be best to at lest try I buckled down and grabbed my pencil.

I was on the sixteenth problem when I realized Kurama hadn't come back up yet. With a frown I looked up to the clock, it had been twenty minutes what was he doing? Making another roast because he didn't like the way the first one was looking? Of course I wouldn't put it past him to do it – being the perfectionist he seemed to be.

I looked back at the next problem figuring he'd get kind of annoyed if I went to check on him. Pursing my lips I started on it knowing by the end of this my brain would be fried. I was about to get started on problem eighteen, when I heard a crash. It sounded like a plate had dropped to the floor and shattered.

I was out of my seat in moments, running down the stairs. "Kurama?" I yelled, frightened. What if he was hurt? I reached the end of the stairs quickly, skipping steps the whole way down. I called out again before I heard what sounded like a groan. Confused, I walked into the kitchen. I was right. I saw the broken glass on the ground, it looked like it once had water in it, because the ground around the shattered glass was wet.

Confused, I looked for Kurama. My eyes swept the kitchen and I found him near the tabled leaning on it, his hands on the table his head down and his back facing me. "Kurama... are you okay?" I mumbled, taking a step forward. He tensed when I spoke and then shuddered slightly. I frowned worriedly and took another step forward.

"Alana … get out of... here now." I twitched at his tone, he sounded angry… at me? What had I done? He'd never yelled at me before. I knew something was wrong, he was shaking and shuttering, shaking his head back and forth. I had to help him...when I figured out what was wrong. When I didn't move he tried again, "Alana please..." he muttered, his arms were Trembling. I'd never felt so helpless in my life. Even though he didn't want me to, I took another step towards him.

"No, I won't just leave. What's going on?" My hand touched his shoulder and he jerked up looking at me. I jumped when I saw his eyes. They weren't green anymore; they were turning golden. I stared at him in shock before shaking my head, trying to clear it. "What's wrong? What's happening?" My voice was shaky, that couldn't have been helping him.

He grunted, looking back down and closing his eyes; sweat was forming on his brow. "My Demon side is acting up, I don't want you to get hurt -" he stopped and shuddered. I could have sworn some of his red hair turned silver for a moment. ".. I can't keep him lidded much longer you need t-" he made a strangled sound, and then his hand pushed me back. I was too confused to catch myself and I fell to the ground, and screamed as I felt the glass cut into one of my palms.

He jerked his head up to look at me, he looked horrified before twitching and shuddering and then he looked up at the ceiling and was still for one long moment. I sat there staring, ignoring my injured hand as I saw his red hair suddenly turn silver. My eyes widened. Holy crap what was this! I couldn't stop staring at him, his hands flexed clawed fingers. His clothes weren't the jeans and red shirt any more. He was wearing some kind of Japanese white outfit that was sleeveless and had a dipping neck. I'd only ever seen Reka in her demon form so it was a bit of a shock when I saw a silver tail swishing behind him.

I couldn't move, my body was frozen and my eyes were probably popping out of their sockets. For a long moment time froze around me, because then the person now standing in Kurama's place turned his head down and looked at me with piercing golden eyes, silver hair ran down his back and dark gray ears twitched on his head. His gaze was hard and cold, the kind of look you saw in movies that a cold blooded murder would have.

The man blinked, eyeing me for a moment before he smirked. "Hmm, well then. Shuichi has certainly been keeping things from me." His voice was smooth and deep, with a hint of anger. That scared me, what was going to happen to me? This was not the sweet redhead I knew.

The silver haired man walked towards me and I still couldn't move. If I got any stiffer I might lock up and faint. His smirk grew wider as he saw my face, I didn't know what it looked like, I couldn't stop staring. Carefully, he crouched down to one foot in front of me. His amber eyes looked over me once more before he spoke. "You must be Alana," he mused. I response was to nod slightly. He snuffed a bit looking annoyed. "I'm not going to eat you girl," he grumbled. "I'm afraid the redhead wouldn't like that much – plus I just don't eat human."

I frowned, eyeing him for a moment. I was afraid to say anything but I let my muscles relax at least, I didn't need to provoke a demon. He hummed a bit, his eyes trailing down to my glass covered and bleeding hand. He muttered something like "stupid boy" before he stood up. "Stand up, we need to clean that before it gets infected."

Shocked, I looked at him in confusion, why was he helping me? After all, if Kurama had been trying so hard to keep him locked up, didn't that mean that he was dangerous? It sure seemed like he would be, with that cold emotionless glare he gave me the first moment he realized where he was.

Still, I didn't want to anger him, so I got up, careful of the glass and of my hand, and got to my rather stiff and Jell-O like legs. The Demon rolled his eyes and grabbed my right elbow before tugging me forward. I was too out of it to really care that he knew where my bathroom was and how the first-aid kit was under the sink. I just let him sit me down on the side of the bathtub and watched him get out the bandages.

I blinked when he sat down on a stool, took my bleeding hand carefully and started swiftly picking out the shards of glass. I winced each time but he never said anything and just continued to pull them out and drop them into the garbage can. I'd have to get rid of that and the glass on kitchen floor. I hadn't been paying attention, so when he put on the peroxide to clean my cuts, I yelped at the sting.

The demon looked up and blinked before scowling when he saw my face. "Hey don't blame me, I'm not the one that pushed you into the glass," he grumbled, going back to work. I bit my lip after that so I didn't make any sounds. I just watched him wrap my hand in white fabric and tie it off. "There," he muttered.

I blinked. Looking at my hand before looking at him and taking in a breath, "Who are you?" I whispered. I couldn't seem to get any real power in my voice. He tilted his head, before looking annoyed again.

"That's right. The redhead didn't tell you about me." He grumbled again, "I'm Yoko Kurama, his Demon soul." I stared at him. Well okay that's where the name Kurama came from, but what did he mean 'demon soul? Wasn't Kurama a demon? Yoko smirked at my confused face. "Shuichi is not a Demon, he's a human that has a demonic soul – that would be me. I took refuge in his unborn body after I was hurt rather badly." His explanation was rather straight forward and although it wasn't hard to understand, it was still hard to believe, but I figure anything was possible.

I licked my lips. "Oh..." I couldn't think of anything to say to that, it was all to knew [new] for me, I had to let everything really sink in. Yoko hummed and stood up.

"It must be very difficult – dealing with this," he mused. I nodded dumbly and he smirked. "Though I will say it is a lot nicer to see you through my eyes instead of Red's." I frowned in confusion, what on earth was that supposed to mean? It wasn't like I was something to stare at. I shifted on the tub edge and Yoko rolled his eyes and walked out of the bathroom. As soon as he was gone, I let out a huge breath of air.

Holy crap, not only was he a demon and dangerous, he was damn hot! Ag! What was I thinking! Never judge a book by its cover, Alana!

Shaking my head I stood up and grabbed the trash can with my good hand and went down stairs to clean up the blood and glass on the floor. I didn't see Yoko anywhere and that made me rather uneasy, but still, he had said he wouldn't hurt me. Although, I did wonder why, maybe I just hadn't annoyed him yet?

I didn't stop to think about it. Knowing my imagination I would see myself being mauled. So I grabbed the bleach and paper towels before going over to the spot, carefully picked up the glass and dropped it in the can. After washing away the blood with bleach and wiping the floor clean I went outside and threw it all away in the trash can outside. Rubbing my sore hand, I dragged myself back into the house and up the stairs to my room. At this point I didn't care where Yoko was, all I wanted to do was take a break, my mind was scrambled.

Throwing off my shoes I climbed into bed without even turning on the light, it took me a few minutes to realize that she I was laying next to something furry...


	17. Chapter 17: living nightmare

Hey guys sorry its been updating in forever! i had sugary on my foot a mouth ago and i've been really laid up for a while. the last week too i've lost my beta ...again! so i give up on that account. so sorry for types hope you can forgive me!

* * *

Chapter Seventeen: scare

I had to admit, I'd never flown out of my bed before but this time I sure did. I was out of bed, across the room and turning on my reading lamp within only seconds of feeling the furriness. Now, normally I would have thought it was my cat, but I had just seen her down stairs and she never came in my room anyway.

Pointing the lamp's light to my bed I stared in shock, eye twitching. There on my bed, staring at me with a face of amusement was the demon Yoko, his tail twitching and lying over his legs, his head propped up on his hand as his eyes looked me over.

It took me a few moments to find my voice and when I spoke it was rough and angry. "What the hell are you doing in my bed?" I snapped. His smirk grew wider and I wondered if there was a way for a person to pull a muscle that way.

"Laying here, and enjoying your ...curves," he made a sound like a purr at the end of his remark. The echoing screams of my anger flowed through the room. His ears lay back in pain. "Not so loud I have sensitive hearing," he murmured.

"I don't care what your ears feel! Now get the hell out of my room!" I screamed in horror. He tilted his head.

"Oh come on, you know you liked it."

I'd never felt my face get so warm before; it was humiliating. How could this possibly be the redhead I so dearly cared for? Irritated, I walked to my door and wrenched it open "Out!" I screamed pointing to the hallway.

Under normal circumstances I would have thrown him out but one: I doubted I could lift him and two: he was a dangerous and powerful demon that could probably kill me in an instant if he wanted to.

He snuffed, rolling over and getting comfortable. I didn't know what to do. This was stupid, annoying, and uncomfortable and a shit load of other things I couldn't think of at the moment. On the top of all of that I was dead tired! With a sigh, I slowly gave in; I couldn't do anything anyway, I mean I was lucky he hadn't killed me yet.

"Fine," I muttered and then I turned off the light. After a moment I sighed again and walked out of my room, closing the door behind me. I heard him groan and then huff. I shook my head, rubbing my sore hand and walked back down the steps to the kitchen. What a pervert.

I don't know why, but for some reason I had just now remembered about the roast in the oven, and just as I reached the kitchen the alarm went off telling me it was done. With out that alarm I probably would have left it in there all night.

I was slightly relived I hadn't fallen asleep; my mother would have killed me if I had forgotten about it. I took out an oven mitt and then went to the oven where I turned off the heat and then opened the door. Reaching in, I took it out and set it on the stove with a very heavy sigh.

I stared at it for a moment. Man, it looked so good; my mom always made a good roast. Too bad I wasn't very hungry. I doubted that I'd be hungry any time soon after all of tonight's events, so with a heavy sigh I put the lid on the roast.

I paused for a moment; a sound had caught my attention, but it wasn't inside. It sounded like someone hitting my glass window. It was windy out though, so it was probably just one of the bushes hitting the glass.

I turned around to glance out the window any way, just to make sure.

I will never forget what I saw and how I screamed.

Outside in the dark I saw an even darker figure; it looked slightly like a person. But it looked like it wore a cloak, and the shapes that stuck out of its back made me think of wings with no feathers and skin.

But that's not what made me scream. What I couldn't look away from, and what made me scream like I did, was the purple eyes that stared at me. Glowing eyes that shown out of the hooded face. It held me and I couldn't breathe. It was my nightmare, the one that had tormented me for so long. And now it was here.

My scream alarmed more then just me, because moments after that I heard my door open and slam into the wall, foot steps coming towards me. I couldn't look away from the eyes but I knew Yoko was next to me a moment later. He let out a breath after fallowing my gaze and then did something I wouldn't have thought he would ever do.

Yoko stepped in front of me, blocking my view of the figure. I blinked and watched as his shoulders hunched and a deep growl came from his chest, sending chills down my spine.

I peeked around him to see the figure falter and then it made a sound, screeching like a dying crow. I winced and I saw Yoko flinch, his ears going back. It made me regret making his ears hurt before. Moments later he was growling again; I looked up to see he had pulled his lips back like an angry animal.

The figured screamed again, lifting a hand that held long red claws. I couldn't control my breathing; I felt like I would pass out or throw up or something of that matter. It was pointing at me.

Yoko's gaze hardened and then suddenly the bush that the figure was standing by became alive. A few of the branches grew and became sharp, and one of them struck the figure in the side. It screamed again, before its hand swiped down and broke the branch. It glared at us, and then moments later it turned and disappeared from my sight, seeming to melt into the darkness of the night.

It was a good thing Yoko had been there, because he caught me right before I collapsed to the ground. I hadn't realized I was shaking until he was touching me. I was shivering and shaking so hard, in fact, that I thought I would break into pieces.

Yoko frowned at me, before sighing and picking me up; he didn't say a word as he carried me back up the stairs and sat me down on my bed moments later. That thing … that thing had been from my dream. Those eyes, eyes that I could never forget … and it had come for me just like in the dream.

"Alana, Alana, look at me," Yoko ordered, but I could not reply. I was to busy trying to control myself. I choked back a sob and blinked back tears that threatened to over flow. This was horrible.

A long pale hand reached out and grabbed my chin, forcing me to look at his golden eyes. He had a firm look on his face; guarded and unreadable, but with a softness that seemed to scream pity.

"Alana, listen to me. Everything it going to be fine; it's gone now okay? You're safe."

His words were said carefully, and I couldn't help but believe him for some reason. They had the same calmness and truth that Kurama's had, the kind of vibe that made me feel safe.

After a long moment I took a deep breath, using my hands to wipe at my eyes. I nodded slightly, and he sighed brushing hair out of my face. I bit my lip for a moment before I tested my luck and spoke.

"I've seen it before ... those eyes, I know them," I whimpered, my hands shaking. He frowned, waiting, his golden eyes calculating.

"It's from a ... a nightmare I keep having. It looks the same and in the dream it was coming after me," I mumbled. "It was the same thing; nothing can have such monstrous eyes..."

My hands wouldn't stop shaking, and after a long time of silence Yoko took my hands in his. "It will be okay, don't worry, it's not going to get you," he smirked. "I'm afraid Redhead would never let that happen," he patted my hand and I nodded with a jerking movement.

He sighed slightly, before taking my shoulders. "Lay down you need to rest. Your body can't take all of this mental strain," he ordered.

I wasn't going to argue, so I let him push me down on the bed and pull the covers over me. He left my side for a short moment to close the door and turn off the light. I felt the bed shift and then arms pulled me backward into a warm hard chest.

"Calm down, try to relax, I'll stay here. Don't worry, you're safe," he muttered.

I remembered faintly how this night had started, but this time I really didn't mind that he was there; in fact I probably was safer with him there now then I would have been alone. So I pushed away the fact that I hardly knew this guy and that he was in bed with me – I'd deal with that later.

I shuttered slightly, rolling over and pressing my face into his chest like I did to Kurama when I cried. He stiffened for a long moment before sighing once again and relaxing. I'm not sure what happened after that because shortly after, I fell in to a much needed, dreamless, sleep.


	18. Chapter 18: Enlightenment

Chapter Eighteen

Enlightenment

I didn't have any dreams that night, which I was thankful for once I was awake enough to remember what had happened. I didn't get out of bed for a long time, because I knew as soon as I did I would have to deal with all of it: everything that was going wrong.

From what I could tell Yoko must have been gone, because I was alone in bed and I could hear Kurama down stairs talking to someone. I so badly wanted to believe that last night had been a nightmare, but I knew what wasn't true. Even though he was gone, I still felt the touch of the fox demon.

Slowly, after a long while, I sat up my head spinning as I got out of bed, only to wince. Glancing down at my hand and the white gaze that covered the palm; that was right, I had fallen into some broken glass. I remember thinking about how it couldn't have gotten any worse. Boy had I been wrong.

Getting dressed was easy, as I pulled on some sweat pants and a red shirt, my shoes were down stairs, so I walked out of my room in socks, hoping I wouldn't slip on the dark wood floor.

As I walked to the edge of the stares and looked over the railing, I saw that Kurama was talking to Reka. It was no big surprise to me; Kurama had probably told her what had happened. But as I looked at them, staring at each other, I felt a pang of that green-eyed monster creep up into my chest.

I shook myself, that was silly... very silly, they could hardly get along, and as I listen, my thoughts were proven.

"I still can't believe Yoko got out! Do you realize what he could have done to her? He could have killed her," Reka hissed, I saw the redhead flinch and then look at her with a flat expression.

"He wouldn't do that because, like it or not, he feels what I feel, and I would never be able to hurt her."

Reka frowned at him. "What about her hand?"

Kurama looked down, his face unreadable as he messed with a thread on his shirts. "I didn't mean to do that...."

I scowled before walking down the stairs. "Leave him alone Reka." They both looked at me, surprised to see me there, but I didn't wait to let them speak. "It's not his fault, and even though Yoko got out, he probably saved my life last night."

Kurama looked at me with an unreadable expression, and Reka sighed looking down like a kid that had been punished. I tilted my head walking over to her and putting a hand on her shoulder. "I know you're just looking out for me Reka, and I really do appreciate it. But, I trust Kurama," I muttered.

Reka nodded her head before standing and hugging me, it surprised me for a moment; Reka had never been much of a hugger before, but I still hugged her back anyway. "As long as you're okay, I guess that's all that matters," she muttered letting go.

I nodded, smiling the best I could; I could feel Kurama's stare bore into my back. "Well I better go. I'm gonna go look around the city for any sign of that demon," She said before turning to leave. "See you later Alana!" she called and I in turn said good bye as well.

We didn't move until we heard my front door shut, and even a few minutes afterwards. I wasn't sure if it was because we were making sure she had really left or if it was because neither of us could think of anything to say.

What could I say? 'I had a good time with your demon self! Even though he snuck into my bed and I saw a monster from my nightmare, it was still fun!' I doubted that would go very well.

I pressed my lips together before turning and heading for the kitchen. Maybe I should eat something. Before I could get there though, Kurama's hand caught my wrist. I was a bit startled, and looked at him. But he wasn't looking at me; he was staring at the wood table in front of him.

"Kurama..." I started to say but he cut me off.

"Alana, I'm so sorry"

"It's okay-"

"No, it's not!" I flinched a bit at his tone; it wasn't angry, not towards me, I didn't think, it mostly sounded … defeated. "I don't know what happened last night. Yoko, for some reason … I couldn't stop it from happening..." he looked up and pulled me closer so he could look at my bandaged hand and ran his fingers over it. "I would never hurt you..."

I hated seeing him like this, and it pained me that he thought it was his fault. With a sigh I moved closer, sitting on the arm of the couch he was sitting on and hugging him, pressing my face into the side of his neck; he stiffened slightly before relaxing.

"I know you wouldn't," I muttered. "And what happened last night … it's okay, he didn't do anything to me. Sure, he irritated me a bit but... I knew it was you, and even though I knew he could probably kill me at any moment, I felt like I didn't have to worry about that." I felt his even breathing under me and I knew he was listening intently to me. So I finished my thought: "Besides if he hadn't been there, who knows what that thing might have done."

I felt myself shutter at the thought, and Kurama reacted, freeing my hand and using his to pull me onto his lap. I didn't open my eyes, though I knew I was blushing.

"I won't let anything happen to you, I promise. I will protect you no matter what."

I looked up at him after that, and I couldn't help but believe him, because the truth was I loved him, I just couldn't find a way to say it.

I looked at him for a long moment, staring at his eyes, and as I stared something occurred to me. Though they were not red, I suddenly realized he was the figure that leapt from the cave to safe me from my nightmare; the silver fox was him; he was protecting me even in my dreams.

After realizing that, I felt a sudden wave of nerves well up in my chest and, figuring I had nothing to really lose by doing so, I reached up and pressed my lips to his. It felt as though time itself had stopped, and in those moments I felt him tense and freeze and fear sweep though me like a harsh wind.

It seemed like whatever back bone I had suddenly wilted and crumbled, and just as I started to pull away, his arm braced around my back, making that impossible. I hardly had time to gasp in a breath before lips were on mine with his command.


	19. Chapter 19: Question thirteen

sorry for the wait! But this is where the climax starts so i had to make it good! hope you like it!

* * *

Chapter 19: Question thirteen

I'd never felt this way before.

No matter how hard I tried to place the way I felt, it was almost indescribable. My thoughts were jumbled, I couldn't breathe, but I didn't care. All I could really feel were his arms around me, one of his hands grabbing at my loose copper hair, and his lips on mine. _Mine,_ of all people. I couldn't see him, my eyes had closed long ago, but I could feel his shoulders, where my hands had landed, the muscles tight as they tried to find a way to pull me closer then I already was.

I never wanted it to end, I would have stayed like that forever, but my luck was never that good. When it seemed that he was going to do something, I wasn't sure what because I wasn't very experienced with this kind of thing. Don't get me wrong, I had dated people; they'd just never gotten very serious.

He took his hand and pressed it on my back as if to getting me closer, only instead of that I was met by the sharp vibration you would get if your phone was going off. It seemed to surprise both of us, because at the same moment I jumped letting go of him, his arms had released me. I hadn't realized how limp my body had gotten because moments later I fell off his lap and on to the floor with only a little squeak on the way down.

Kurama cursed under his breath and looked down at me "Alana are you okay?" at the same time he was checking on me, his hand went to his pocket and pulled out a round pink compact. I'd seen it once before and when I had asked Kurama about it he had said it was a communicator, like a phone and a TV combined.

I'd never seen it work before and I doubted I would see it this time either, as it buzzed in his hand and I sat toppled over on the ground. I couldn't seem to find my voice, my face was far too hot and my throat was far too tight, so I simply nodded my head.

He looked at me with a slightly sorry expression, before he turned his attention to the communicator and flipped it open. For some reason, I could only hear Kurama talking, I mean I knew someone else was but all I could hear was a high pitch buzzing sound. Again this had been explained before, something about me not having very much spiritual awareness. So having nothing else to do I listened to what I could hear.

"So you've found something?"

"…"

"The park and the ally?"

"…"

"Yes I can go check it out; I will agree I didn't have much time before."

"…"

"Yes I will have help, there's no need to get Hiei over here, it would just irritate him anyway."

"…"

"Yeah I'll tell you if I find anything."

Throughout the whole conversation I could see Kurama becoming more annoyed with each 'buzz' and when he closed the communicator it was with a little more force then was really needed. He sighed placing it back in his pocket and running a hand over his face. Pursing my lips, I slowly got up and looked at him.

He blinked, looking at me, well more like staring. I smiled. "Everything okay?" I asked, and he sighed again before he got up, I followed him "Kurama…"

He shifted a bit before looking at me, "I might have a lead on what went after you last night. I'm going to go check it out," he muttered. I frowned and he seemed to realize what I would say. "You can't come with me; it's too dangerous, just stay here okay?"

I looked down. I didn't like it. He sighed, before lifting my chin "Alana, please, I want you to be safe, and you won't be until I kill that thing." His eyes were so intense all I could do was stare for a moment. I shook my head.

"But what if something happens to you?" I mumbled. He laughed and I scowled.

"Nothing's going to happen, I'll be back in an hour tops, okay?" I frowned but I was rather sure I wouldn't get any farther than that, so I sighed in defeat and nodded my head. He smiled and gently brushed some hair away from my face.

We stared at each other for another long moment, before he suddenly turned on his heels and walked out the door with determination.

I ended up staring at the door for a few good minutes after he left before I slowly got to my feet and turned, walking up the stairs. I figured since school got out for winter break in a week, and that the play was that Saturday, I should probably do some homework and brush up on my lines.

My math homework would have to wait, I knew that I would be needing the help of my favorite redhead, which now that I thought about it, all that he had told me about himself made me feel like he was a cheater. I giggled slightly at the thought as I sat down on my bed. The label cheater didn't seem right on him, and I suppose you could argue that it wasn't his fault that he had a split personality that was a thousand years old and probably knew everything there was to know about high school studies.

I groaned rubbing my head, then again split personality wasn't right either, he'd never really explained it very well, but I guessed if I was meant to know he would tell me. I rolled over on my bed and reached for the old play book, since math was out of the question, I tried to do my lines.

Taking a deep breath I started on one of the scenes. "_'What if I take his place?' _… and then Kurama would say something." I paused for a moment before moving on "_'I will…'_ and then he would say something again..," I paused once again for Kurama and for the line Bell's father would say, then I took another deep breath.

"'_You didn't even let me say good bye! I'll never see him again… I didn't even get to say good bye…'_ and then Kurama would say… something…" I dropped my head on the bed letting out an annoyed and irritated noise into the soft fabric.

It was pretty clear this wasn't working…

Cursing silently, I rolled over once again and stared at the lights above me. As I stared, and dots appeared in front of my eyes, I started to think back, back to the beginning of this school year. I tried to remember what I had been thinking. All I had been thinking was that it might be nice to have someone here. That was right; all of this had started when I had met Kurama for the first time. Though at the time I had only known him as Shuichi.

It had all seemed so… normal to me as we went through classes that first day and tried to get to know each other better. That night had been normal too; in fact now that I think about it, nothing bad had happened till I'd opened my email…

I stared, now at the lights as if they were the lights at the end of the tunnel. It all seemed to click suddenly; everything had been normal, till I had opened my email and seen that question at the end of the survey.

Taking in a breath, I sat up, my vision blurring as the blood rushed out of my head. I knew what I needed to do now; it seemed so clear in my mind. I had to know if I was right or not, so I stood up and walked over to the computer moving the mouse to wake it up.

I fidgeted endlessly, not able to sit down at my desk chair, I leaned over the table and typed in my user name and password without even remembering what they were. My finger tapped on the mouse, waiting for the page to load, now that I thought about it, I really hadn't been in my email for a while, probably ever since I got that last one.

When it finally loaded I was met by emails I hadn't opened: story updates, quizzes, spam, and school notices. Unable to stand any more I forced myself to sit in the chair; I couldn't believe a simple email was making my entire body shake.

I scrolled down on the page.

Searching for the email I know I never deleted.

And then I found it.

The name: _"Let me tell you your future". _

It had seemed simple enough, it had seemed safe enough; no wonder I had gone into it without thinking about. This time I went in with purpose, with the reasoning and drive to finish this quiz. It all seemed so silly to me, just how serious could taking a quiz be? But I knew why, I knew it I was right, things might finally start to fall into place.

So I clicked on it.

I answered the first questions quickly. They weren't hard and I just went with what I had put before. After twelve questions, the thirteenth came; now the number seemed too ironic. Thirteen. The 'evil' number, a superstition that got out so out of hand some hotels didn't even have a thirteenth floor. Now I could really feel the evil presence of it as I dragged over the question that had haunted me for so long.

"_Are you sure the person in your room is a normal human?"_

Narrowing my eyes I clicked the only answer I could click.

_No._

To my surprise, after clicking the bubble another question popped up; I had been so stunned I squeaked in surprise. Shaking my head, I took in another low breath and read what I hoped was the last question.

"_Are you afraid?"_

I blinked and stared at the question. It was true I had never really thought about it before now. I frowned; it was true that Demons were meant to be scary, and that even though I hadn't seen much of Kurama fighting I had seen his true form, and I had listened to him tell me stories. I guess there was a reason to be scared of him. Anyone in their right mind would be, and should be.

But then again, when had I ever been normal?

A smile crept on to my lips as I clicked on my answer.

_No._

I sighed in relief when no other questions popped up on to the screen, and after a long moment I moved the mouse the few inches on the screen and pushed 'send'.

Moments passed as the screen loaded, my heart was in my ears, the over whelming thud of my pulse drowning out any other sounds; I couldn't find my breath as the screen loaded and then gave me my result. It was one simple line and my world froze around me.

"_Then it is not the spirit fox I must kill but, in fact, you, Alana."_

I stared at the screen and as I was about to read it again, the screen went black; staring I could only watch as purple slits appeared on the screen.

With a deafening shriek, I pushed back on the desk and the wheels squeaked as I shoved myself from the old metal chair. I picked up my cell phone and backed up towards my door, never taking my eyes off the screen as the purple slits started to get thicker.

Reaching the door I turned I tried to open it, after several tries though, it didn't even move an inch. Wheezing in muffled horror I kicked on the door, but it didn't even shudder. Glancing at the screen I saw them opening; I did not need to keep watching, I knew they would soon look like the lifeless purple eyes.

Turning to my phone I dialed the only number I could: Reka's. I knew she was with Kurama and I knew I had to tell them. Pressing send I watched as the eyes opened wide and then red pupils focused and set their sights on me.

I didn't even hear the rings of the phone as my computer screen suddenly exploded, glass going everywhere. And then shadows and purple and black came out in its horrifying form. As it loomed only feet from me, I only barely heard Reka's voice answer the phone, but I couldn't find my voice.

And then it moved.

With lightning fast movement and a shriek that sounded like a dying bird, a clawed, charred looking hand slicing out at me.

Help…help… please, someone… help me…

"Kurama!" was the only thing that came from my lips in a blood curdling scream and then the hand hit me, my phone flying from my hand as my body flew across the room.

I didn't realize it until I heard it: the window's glass shattering and the wind howling, and then I fell, crashing to the ground.


	20. Chapter 20: Sinking

IMPORTANT MESSAGE AT THE BOTTOM OF THIS CHAPTER PLEASE READ!!!!

* * *

Chapter 20: Sinking

I'd never wanted to feel this and I had hoped to god that I would never have to but of course, with my rotten luck it did happen. I'd never been in pain like this before; it felt odd, feeling the shards of glass in my shoulder, arms and legs. My head pounded, like the bass in a rock song, each throb painful and disorienting. Then again what could I expect after being thrown out my two story window.

Above the pain, there were other things, like horror and relief, horror that scents it seemed this demonic thing was here to kill me, I was sure the pain would only get weirs, but relief because my family was not at home at the moment.

Opening my eyes slowly I stared up at the setting sun with light resentment, why was it everything I like had suddenly deserted me in my darkest hour. Slowly I lifted my sore and bleeding body to a sitting position. I had landed a good few yards from my house, the shadow it casted seemed light compared to the clocked figure that stood in front of me, the glowing purple eyes boring holes into my last memories I was sure to ever have.

That I would ever have

It hit me then that I didn't want that, I wanted to keep living, I wanted to see Reka and Kurama, I wanted to tell him how I felt, I wanted to see my little sister grow up and I wanted to be in that play and graduate from high school.

My life couldn't end yet, there was too much left to do in my life. I wouldn't let it end here. I'd never been very brave though and standing up to bullies at my school was a lot easier then this could ever be. I held on to the fact that Kurama and Reka would be here soon, I had no real way of knowing that for sure, but I could hope.

Standing up on my bloody glass covered legs I could hardly bite back the screams that ran up them. Clenching my hands I stared up at the figure that only stood feet away from me. "who are you? What do you want?" I said finally, cursing my shakiness of my voice.

He stayed quiet for a long moment, the long raspy breath it took reminded me of my great aunt, who had smoked all her life and now has a hole in her neck. The wind picked up the clock and I was sure that something was sticking out of the figures back then because the cloak got hung up on it.

"I am Fallen" it finally spoke, and I couldn't tell if it was male or female, the voice was too raspy, to metallic it made me wince though I wasn't sure why. "I only wish to protect you"

I started at it for a long time before scowling, whatever fear I had was lost and replaced with anger. "Protect me? What have you done to protect me? All you've done it give my nightmares and throw be out the window!" protect me ass...

Fallen sighed the raspy sound making me finch and shutter "you do not realize what I have done for you?" It took a step forward "I have gotten rid of all threats to you." as it took a step forward I took one back.

"What do you mean?" though I was rather sure I wouldn't like the answer that was sure to come. With each step Fallen took he gave me an example.

"A girl almost caused you to get hit by a car, so she had to be taken care of."

_Jenna had stumbled into me on a busy school day and had pushed me into the road where a truck almost hit me. She was found dead two days later._

**Step.**

"Another girl threatened you and then hurt you, so she had to be dealt with as well."

_Kate had wanted someone to blame for the death of her friend and had lashed out at me, leaving a dull scar on my cheek. I found her dead body a few days later._

**Step.**

I couldn't breathe; it felt like someone had knocked the air out of my chest, this couldn't be right. Jenna. Kate. Both dead because of me? The anger was gone, only heart retching pain was left now.

**Step.**

The pain in my heart was too much for me, the blood on my hands from my classmates was now all too visible. I fell to my knee in the pile of broken glass and felt shared sink in to the skin, but felt no pain. I couldn't think straight, I just stared up at it with horror.

"Why are you doing this?" It was the only question I had and it ran through my lips in a small whimper. Fallen stopped and stared at me with its glowing purple eyes.

"I have always protected you. All children have garden angels, but I have been gone for a while..." it reached up then as if knowing that I wanted to see what it was. A black hand rose and then with slow movements removed the cloak revealing its self to me, I opened my mouth to scream, but nothing came out.

Everything was wrong, the skin on this being was black, and not in a tone of color but as if it had burned to death. Long limbs ran up to the head, there was no hair, there were no eyes. Where the eyes should have been only sockets laid there, a sickening purple glow rimming the insides to them, dark liquid running from them as if it were crying blood. But perhaps the most disturbing part of it and what made me believe what it had said was what lied on its back.

They looked like wings, or at least the makings of them, there were no feather or skin or muscle. Just bones; bones that looked like they had been cut in half. Bones that stuck out from the back and then had sharp ends that held holes, the same blackish liquid running from the openings.

I only had pictures and words that I could connect to this kind of thing. Egypt's way of preparing the dead, where people who had done wrong would have their mouth sown shut and their eyes dug out. The Word Fallen Angel came to mind too, but when it came down to it, none of it mattered.

I stared at Fallen and said the only thing I could think of, the only thing that might save my life. "But you said you were going to kill me... how is that protecting me?"

Fallen let out another raspy sigh "I do not have much longer in this world and it would seem you have an interest in demons, that will get you killed."

"Kurama would never let that happen!"

"The Fox demon is leaving in two weeks isn't he?" Fallen almost sound argent at that moment but I only could look down, eyes wide. That was right the exchange program only lasted the duration of his summer. He had to go home soon.

Go Home and leave me here.

**Step**

I didn't look up as Fallen spoke again "so you see, the only way to make sure that you do not suffer any more in life... is to end it"

I could have protested to that, I probably should have, but I was tiered and the pain in my head and chest was consuming me. It was all too much, no human being could stand this much torment of the mind and heart. I wanted to see Kurama though, that was the only thing that kept me from falling into a crumpled heap. But my will to live came too late.

I saw his long clawed hand raised up and I tried to jump out of the way but only found my body protesting at the movement. I felt the long slice from shoulder to shoulder but I did not feel the pain that should have come with it.

I stared up at Fallen with a face of pure sadness, I could feel the wet liquid running into my shirt and dyeing it an odd color. Things were going blurry and I fell to the side and onto the ground moments later.

Fallen's hand rose again to deal the ending strike and I could do nothing about it. Before its hand could reach me though, something long and green wrapped around its arm and with that sickening cry Fallen was lunched backwards and away from me.

And then I heard the voices.

Two voice, I knew them well enough that was for sure but my mind was swimming and I could not put names to the voices.

"Reka! Go! I've got this"

"Alright"

Both so urgent in tone, both so frantic sounding and then footsteps and hands propping me up.

"Alana! Oh god no, Alana, come on stay with me girl you'll be okay" something started to pull at the wounds in my skin, popping out the glass that was most liking embedded in them. Something warm on my shoulders...

"Reka..." I don't know how I found her name, though saying the name of someone you had known for so long wasn't very hard I guess. I could see her face now, though the image kept getting blurry and uneven.

She smiled slightly "Yeah it's me, don't worry, you'll be okay, it's not too bad I promise." Part of me, the logical part, seemed to hear the off note in it. I smiled slightly at her, closing my eyes, I tried to focus of the warm feeling on my chest. But farther away I could hear the battle, the cries of fallen and grunts of someone else.

Time ticked by slowly and I was jolted from the slow battle by the cry of Fallen, it was different, more pain filled than normal, and even behind closed eye lids I saw a bright light flash for only a moment and then the cry suddenly vanished and all I could hear was Reka's breathing.

I could feel myself being pulled into the darkness of my mind bur I could still hear.

"Alana!" the panting of a tiered stressed voice.

"Kurama…" I mumbled not sure I could be heard, something touched my face. "Don't leave me…"

"I'm not going anywhere" I frowned at the lie

"Yes you are your leaving… you going home" I heard him sigh and something pressed to the side of my face again.

"I'm come back for you…" he muttered, his words sealing in a promise, I could only smile slightly, my eyes shutting again, I couldn't keep them open.

"Alana…" frantic again.

"She's alright Kurama, I stopped the bleeding, but her body is under too much stress right now, she has to rest."

"Can I move her?"

I didn't hear a reply all I knew was that someone suddenly lifted me up and I felt the warmth of someone close to me, I could hear a heartbeat.

"You'll be okay..." the voice I knew so well calmed me then and I felt something touch my cheek and then, like a sinking boat, I heard and felt nothing more, just drifted.

* * *

Importain!!!

Ok so first i would like to say this, and this is my only warning!: The Charater Fallen is someone i came up with half a year ago including the name! It is in no shape or form Have any conection to the new Tranformers Moive! If anyone want to chalange me on that and post that in a review i will delay the next chapter. So please Ignore the name becuase in some twisted way it just happened. Thank you.

PS. my friends all left me this week so i had no way of getting it checked over so i just read it over a few times, hope its not to bad, and sorry for the message above, when i told my friends about it they thought i had named it after the moive and i just dont want people to think that!

till next time

bye! R&R!!!


	21. Epilogue: Promise

Hi! read message at the bottom its important!

* * *

Epilog: Promise

"_Belle, it's me!"_

I stood on stage, staring back at Kurama with a surprised look on my face, wearing a blue and white dress that for once I was glad had long sleeves. That was only because I'm pretty sure Belle didn't have bandages all over her arms from glass cuts in the movie.

Today was Friday, the first Friday of winter break, and as such the last showing of our school's "Beauty and the Beast". As I walked across the stage to reach out and stroke the redhead's--I mean 'beast's' face, I couldn't help but be surprised at how good Kurama was at acting; of course, when you have to lie about who you are your whole life, I guess you get pretty good at it. As for myself, I already knew I was pretty good at all of this, but doing this last scene in front of people made me nervous.

"_It is you."_ Thankfully it worked that my voice was shaky. Kurama smiled at me, probably trying to tell me that everything was okay.

And everything was okay now…

The day after Fallen had attacked me, I woke up in a hospital bed with Kurama asleep on the floor with his head resting near my hand, and his own hand still lightly touching mine. When he'd woken up I'd never seen him so happy, and after he was over the shock I had to ask him just what had happened.

He answered me.

Fallen was in fact what he had said he was. Kurama explained that Fallen must have somehow gotten involved with a demon, because the angel was dying from the inside out. Apparently too much demonic energy makes angels decay and lose their minds. Which is why Fallen had been killing people that could hurt me; protecting me was the only thing it could remember to do.

When I had asked him about how things had been explained to my parents, he told me the story was that I was in my room, studying with him, when a ball came through the window and the glass shattered – I had been close to it and gotten all cut up. I knew I had gotten more injures then that, but apparently Reka had healed those. All in all I was just glad that the whole mess was over.

Kurama's touch reminded me that we were still on stage and that the loud, happy music had started. Blinking, I smiled and lifted my hand up to perform the stage kiss. It was sad, but Kurama hadn't ever really talked to me about the kiss we shared that day. . . but I knew he had his reasons, so to save him the trouble I just did what we had been practicing.

Apparently he didn't agree.

Moments before our lips met, and my hand was about to go between them, his hand shot up and grabbed my wrist pulling it down; using the shock I felt he pulled me closer and captured me in an unforgettable kiss. Shocked, I could only stand there for a few moments as the crowed started to cheer. I smiled to myself before taking my arms and wrapping them around his neck, kissing him back.

The booming voice of my teacher came on as she read the narrator's words from the story; from the corner of my eye I saw the stage lights dim and the story ended, people began to cheer again as Kurama let go of me, smiled, and the led me off the stage till it was our turn for the curtain call. Still feeling the shock, I looked up at him and he laughed lightly at my face.

Lifting a hand he stroked my chin a bit. "You didn't honestly think I didn't care about you, did you?" he mused smirking slightly. I felt the warmth of a blush run through my face and I looked down.

"Well you're a pretty convincing actor," I muttered in my defense. He laughed slightly again, before lilting my chin up so that I had to stare up into his eyes; it made me slightly sad, knowing that I wouldn't get to gaze at them again after tomorrow.

"I've always cared about you, Alana, and now that everything is quiet again I can honestly say that I love you."

I just stared at him blankly. He loved me? If my face got any redder I was sure I would faint. But part of me was even sadder now, and I guessed it showed up somewhere on my face because he frowned slightly. "What's wrong?"

I didn't say anything at first I just walked closer and put my face in his neck. "If you care so much, then why are you leaving me?" I must have sounded like a spoiled brat at that moment, but he just wrapped his arms around me.

"I can't stay. You know that if I could, I would but I have to go home."

And I knew that; he had a family and school and friends and a life back there, but, how could he tell me he loves me and then just leave and probably forget about me? After listening to the crowed cheer for some of the lesser parts in the play Kurama spoke again. "But I've already told you I'm not going to leave you for long." His voice sounded so truthful I had to really work at it not to believe that. I pulled away to look at him.

"How can you say that? You're going half way around the world tomorrow! You could go home and forget about me…"I looked down speaking my fears; I felt too selfish, but I didn't want to lose him. We'd been through too much for that to happen. It just didn't seem fair.

I heard him sigh and then he took something from his pocket. "Alana, that's not going to happen," he muttered looking at me.

"How can you be sure of that?" I mumbled sadly and he smiled at me.

"Because, I'm giving you this."

Blinking I looked at his out stretched hand where his fingers held a plain silver ring. My eye brows shot up and I looked at him in surprise. He just smiled at me. "This ring will be my promise that I'll come back," he muttered. "So you can't forget me either, I plan on putting it on your finger when I see you again," he teased.

"Oh…" I squeaked, and Kurama silently turned it around so I could see the inside of the ring. In small cursive writing was a simple sentence: "I will return to you – Kurama".

My breath caught in my throat and I looked up at him sniffling. He only smiled slightly, and I watched him pull out a chain and slip one end through the ring. "Kurama I…" I trailed off, trying to blink back tears. He stepped closer and I felt his arms around my neck and then the chain's cold medal was pressed to my skin. He rested his forehead against mine and smiled.

"Yes?" his tone was light, as if he was teasing me again, waiting for me to finish. I swallowed hard, my heart beat in my ears.

"I… I love you too… you know." And I always had. Grinning full blast, he bent down and kissed me softly on the lips. Pulling away he suddenly grabbed my hand and started walking; I realized that it was our turn to bow. How had he timed that so perfectly? I'm sure I'll never figure it out.

With tears in my eyes, I walked to center stage with him and was met with the cheers of the audience. Below us I could see my family standing up and cheering like lunatics, my little sister on my dad's shoulders and waving at me like I was the best person in the world. Laughing I turned my gaze only slightly, meeting Reka's. She was standing, smiling and clapping quietly. You could almost see the words 'well done' in her eyes as she smiled.

Looking out at the audience, I felt something I couldn't put a label to, something that no words could ever cover if I tried my whole life. Smiling, I turned to glance at Kurama and felt the weight of the ring on my collar bone. It was then I knew he was telling me the truth. I would wait the rest of my life for him if needed.

The crowd cheered even louder as the cast bowed their heads in thank you, and when his hand tightened on mine Kurama took that moment to reply to my statement.

"I thought so."

The End

* * *

**sooo thats the end of ABS, i wanted to thank everyone for all their reviews i love you alll!!! Anyway i do have a sequal i'm planning for this story, but i only plan on writing it if you guys want it, so you better review and email me saying so!!! lol hope you enjoyed the story! later~**


End file.
